¿Tu mi media naranja? Imposible
by Adelis Malfoy
Summary: Hermione busca su media naranja, su verdadero amor y piensa que la mejor opción es una poción. Pero las cosas no resultan como lo planeado y resulta que su peor enemigo es su supuesta media naranja ¿Cómo resuelve este grave problema? Entra y veras.
1. Chapter 1 El amor en una poción

Hola a todos lectores y autores de esta magnifica pagína. Aquí les traigo un Draco/ Hermione algo particular. En el se presenta una poción que salió mal trayendo consecuencias y mas a un cuando esta consecuencias tienen que ver con tu peor enemigo. Bueno espero la disfruten y espero sus reviews, así se si la continuo o no. La publiqué en otra pagina y fue un éxito espero que aquí sea igual . Bueno sin mas que lo disfruten, besos gigantes y abrazos de osos para todos. Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Titulo: ¿Tu mi media naranja? Imposible

**Capitulo 1- El amor en una poción**

Estaba sentada con un caldero y mil anotaciones en un largo pergamino frente de ella. Ya una vez había estado allí haciendo pociones que se supone no hiciera. Pero esta vez era diferente ya que en esta ocasión en ese lugar solo se encontraba ella y una pelirroja chica, una de sus mejores amigas. Y en esta ocasión sus dos mejores amigos no estaban allí y ni siquiera estaban enterados de todo aquello. Es verdad que el baño de chicas del tercer piso no era el mejor y mas cómodo lugar para hacer una poción de aquella índole. Pero era el lugar mas privado ya que nadie entraba en el. Al echar el penúltimo ingrediente un humo de color rosa salió del interior del caldero.

Por fin casi lo consigo- dijo llena de emoción la chica.

Hermione ¿Estas segura de que funcionará?- preguntó en tono de extrañeza la pelirroja.

Claro que funcionará Ginny. Llevo 3 meses preparándome para esta poción.¿Dudas de mi capacidad para preparar pociones?- dijo la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

No, claro que no dudo de tus habilidades. Solo que quiero estar segura de que sabes todas las consecuencias que posiblemente podría traer esa poción. – le dijo la pelirroja que no dudaba de las habilidades de su amiga para hacer pociones ya que ella era una de las mejores en ello, lo que le traía un poco de desconfianza era la naturaleza de la poción.

Bueno para que no tengas tanta desconfianza mira la poción y los efectos por ti misma.- le dijo Hermione mientras le acercaba a Ginny el largo pergamino.

El pergamino leía de la siguiente manera:

Poción de la media naranja 

Esta poción se debe realizar específicamente cuatro días antes del día de San Valentín. Con esta poción garantizas que encontraras esa media mitad que en circunstancias normales tardarías años en encontrarla o simplemente morirías sin conocerla. Es una excelente forma de ahorrarte desilusiones amorosas y penas en la vida. Ya que llegara a ti la persona que complementara tu existencia.

Los ingredientes son los siguientes:

Una gota de sangre de la persona que desea encontrar su otra mitad.

Tentáculos de calamar de lago.

Polvo de hada de los Andes.

Raíces de helecho carnívoro.

Un cabello del mejor o los mejores amigos del interesado. (Este es para fortalecer la unión de las mitades ya que los mejores amigos son una gran parte de esa mitad)

Como se menciona anteriormente la poción debe ser realizada cuatro días antes del día de San Valentín, ya que en esta fecha los vínculos de la tierra con la Luna y el amor brota en el ambiente. Si se pregunta ¿Cómo sabrás que es tu media naranja? La contestación es muy sencilla. Sentirás una atracción que casi se podría llamar incontrolable al ver esa otra mitad. En un principio la persona es dueña de todos sus actos, pero tendrá la sensación de que esa persona es la que necesita, esto le dará tiempo de conocer mejor a esa otra persona. Ah medida que los días avancen sera mas y mas grande el deseo y la atracción que no te permitirá alejarte de esa persona, hasta que nazca el amor. Para poder romper con los efectos de la poción se debe conocer detalles de esa persona y que esa persona conozca detalles de ti. Para poder romper por completo con la poción se debe sellar todo con un beso. Luego de el esperado beso la persona podrá controlar todos y cada uno de sus actos. Aquí es que se decide si te quedas con esa persona o decides que cada uno emprenda caminos distintos.

Se debe tener conciencia absoluta de que esta poción no tiene contra hechizo, n se puede revertir. Solo el amor en su forma pura puede romperlo.

Ginny terminó de leer todas las intrusiones de la poción y se había quedado atónita.

¡Ah!, por eso fue que la pasada semana Ron vino a quejarse donde mí. Decía que te habías vuelto loca y que andabas arrancándole cabellos a todos los que se te atravesaban en el medio. Que ya Harry y él habían sido víctima de tu supuesta nueva locura.- dijo Ginny dando una sonrisa.

Tu hermano es un exagerado solo fue a él y a Harry.- dijo la castaña acordándose de ese momento.

-----------------------Flashback---------------------------

Harrry,Ron necesito un favor.- dijo la castaña poniendo cara de niña que no rompe un plato a sus dos mejores amigos y poniéndose en medio de ellos dos.

Hermione yo no tengo nada de dinero.- se adelantó Ron sacando los bolsillos de su pantalón que lo único que tenía era el falso galeón que le habían dado para las reuniones del ED la cual aun conservaba.

¿Cuánto necesitas Herm?- dijo Harry rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

No, chicos, no es dinero lo que necesito. Es otra cosa.- dijo ella sonriendo por que sus amigos ni se imaginaban lo que les pediría.

¿Pues que es Herm?- preguntó Harry dudoso por la rara actitud de su amiga.

Acérquense, pero muy cerca.- dijo la chica haciendo señas a sus amigos para que se acercaran. Ellos inocentemente pensando que ella les diría un secreto se acercaron a ella. La chica levantó ambas manos. Una sobre la cabeza de su pelirrojo amigo y la otra sobre la de su pelinegro amigo. Simultáneamente arrancó un cabello de cada una de las dos cabezas.

¡OuchOuch!- gritaron los dos chicos al unísono separándose bruscamente de la chica.

¿Qué te pasa pedazo de demente, loca, sicópata?- gritó Ron poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza y frotándosela.

¿Hermione Jane Granger por que demonios hiciste eso?- preguntó Harry que también masajeba su cabeza.

Ahora no se los puedo decir. Pero gracias por su donación.- dijo la castaña mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro y alejándose muy rápidamente de sus amigos para evitar el interrogatorio.

¿Qué estará tramando?- preguntó Harry a Ron pensando en su castaña amiga.

No se, pero yo espero que no sea para prepara una poción multi jugos. Te imaginas Hermione andando por ahí disfrazada de ti o peor aun de mí.- dijo espantado Ron.

Ron,amigo, Hermione preferiría convertirse hasta en Filch antes que en ti.- dijo Harry espontáneamente pero al ver la expresión de ofendido que tomó su amigo añadió- Vámonos que tenemos adivinación.

--------------------End of Flashback----------------------

Hermione pero no entiendo una cosa ¿Por que?- preguntó Ginny intrigada por ese resiente interés de Hermione por encontrar su alma gemela.

Ginny es sencillo, con este hechizo me evito muchas desilusiones amorosas, muchos malos ratos y perdidas de tiempo en relaciones que no llegaran a ningún lado. – dijo Hermione.

Bueno Herms, hasta en eso sacas tu lado analítico. A veces lo analítico en cuestiones del corazón te puede costar caro. Yo contó mi corazón espero que no te equivoques, y todo te salga según lo tienes planeado./ dijo Ginny quien no se acababa de convencer de ese plan de su amiga.

Toldo saldrá bien. Ahora necesito un cabello tuyo porfis. – dijo Hermione en tono suplicante.

Toma.- dijo en tono resignado Ginny mientras se arrancaba un cabello de su larga y roja cabellera.

Hermione depositó el cabello en la poción y con eso estaba completada. Con sumo cuidado la vertió en un vaso y se limitó a observarla por un Segundo. El aspecto no era para nada el mas agradable. Perpo no lo dudó, ante la cara de impresión y algo de asco de la pelirroja le dio una sonrisa y se tomó el contenido del vaso sin respirar. Pero al probar la poción la sonrisa se le borró del todo con tan grotesco sabor. Ginny aun la miraba perpleja, ella no podía creer que Hermione Jane Granger, la chica la cual todos tildaban de sabelotodo, por que era verdad que lo sabía casi todo, mejor amiga suya, de su hermano y de su novio Harry Potter el niño que vivió y mas adelante derrotó a Lord Voldemort, ella precisamente ella estuviera allí realizando una poción para encontrar su media naranja.

¿Como te sientes?- le preguntó la pelirroja al ver la cara de asco de la castaña, que parecía como si quisiera vomitar.

Bien, solo que esto sabe horrible.- dijo la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo.

Toma- le dijo Ginny acercándole una cajita en la que tenía grageas de todos los sabores. La castaña tomó una y para su fortuna era de sabor a fresa.

Bueno hasta ahora todo lo siento normal.- dijo mientras recogía todo lo que había utilizado para elaborar la poción.

Espero que te sigas sintiendo bien-le dijo la pelirroja quien comenzó ayudarla a recoger todo.

Ginny te puedo pedir algo?- preguntó la castaña a su mejor amiga.

Pues claro Herms.- se apresuró a afirmar la pelirroja.

Por favor no le digas a nadie de esto. Y menos a Harry y Ron. Tu sabes como son.- le suplicó la castaña.

Se que soy algo loca, pero no soy soplona. Obvio que no les voy a decir nada. ¿Sabes por que?- dijo Ginny.

¿Por que?- preguntó la castaña

Por que podría pasar una de dos cosas. Que se mueran de la impresión o de la risa.- le contestó divertida la pelirroja.

Continuará...

¿Les gustó? Quiero saber Porfis un review no les toma mas de dos segundos. Así que los espero, muchos besos y abrazos. Hasta Luego.


	2. Chapter 2 Cuando las cosas no salen

Hola a todos!!! Dios estoy tan emocionada con el apoyo a la historia, tengo que darles las gracias, gracias, gracias. Bueno Aquí les traigo el segundo Capi que espero les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, quejas en fin lo que quieran. Bueno muchos besos y gracias nuevamente.

Titulo: ¿Tu mi media naranja? Imposible

Capitulo 2- Cuando las cosas no salen como se esperan 

Ambas chicas salieron de allí riendo y hablando todo un poco. Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron a Harry y a Ron sentados jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, en el cual para variar Ron llevaba la delantera. Cuando los chicos vieron entrar a las chicas y no dudaron en comenzar un de sus clásicos y poco efectivos interrogatorios.

¿Donde han estado chicas?- preguntó intrigado Ron.

Pues haciendo cosas de chicas.- le dijo Hermione mientras le daba una sonrisa cómplice a Ginny.

Quieres pervertir a mi novia Herm.- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny por la espalda y abrazándola.

Que cosas dices amor, el que se deja pervertir es por que quiere.- dijo entre risas Ginny.

Si solo nos fuimos a ligarnos con todos los chicos se nos aparecían de frente.- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

¿En serio? – preguntó entre molesto e incrédulo Ron.

A la verdad que tu no sabes captar un buen sarcasmo. Pues claro que no es verdad, tonto.- le contestó Ginny a su hermano.

Bueno yo estoy algo cansada así que me voy a duchar y luego a acostar mañana me espera un buen día lo presiento. – dijo dándole una sonrisa a sus amigos y comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol hacía la habitación de chicas.

¿Ella esta bien?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny ya que la actitud de su amiga le extrañaba un poco.

Si amor no te preocupes.- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio.

Y por que será un buen día mañana. Tomando en cuenta que tomamos pociones.- dijo Ron incrédulo.

Hermano ella sabrá por que lo dice.- dijo Ginny a su hermano- Bueno yo también me voy a acostar , hasta mañana amor, hasta mañana Ron.- dijo la chica y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio y uno en la mejilla a su hermano quien la miro incrédulo pues ella no era la hermana mas cariñosa del mundo a pesar de que se adoraban.

La mañana siguiente Hermione abrió sus ojos con gran emoción, pues estaba segura que su plan se pondría en marcha ese día. Se levantó como siempre primero que sus compañeras, pero esa mañana era diferente ya que el amor esperaba por ella, esos eran los pensamientos en su cabeza. Ese día al entrar al baño intentó arreglarse lo mas que pudo. Mientras se miraba en el espejo pensaba quien podía ser su media naranja quizás un guapo e inteligente Ravenclaw, o un sonriente y risueño Hufflepuff , no descartaba la idea que fuera un valiente Griffindor. Lo único que tenía claro era que no iba a ser un Slytherin, eso era una posibilidad tremendamente remota. Con esos pensamientos salio risueña del baño dejando a sus compañeras Parvatti Patil y Lavander Brown completamente impactadas por la actitud tan positiva de la chica.

Bueno chicas, espero que tengan un buen día ya que le aseguro que mi día será perfecto.- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Y a esta que mosca le picó.- preguntó Lavander a Par batí quien le contestó con un gesto de hombros.

Al bajar encontró a Ginny quien la esperaba.

¿Y los chicos?- preguntó sonriente Hermione.

Tienen que estar por bajar.- dijo Ginny.- sabes me preguntaron si te encontrabas bien.

¿Y que le contestaste?- preguntó la castaña intrigada.

Pues que te habías vuelto desquiciada y que te había dado por correr desnuda por los predios del castillo invocando al dios del vino.- contestó divertida Ginny.

¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!!- preguntó incrédula la chica.

Eso no es cierto. Les dije que estabas bien. Pero no hubiera sido mala idea habérselo dicho a Ron ya que el pobre se lo cree todo -dijo rompiendo en carcajadas la pelirroja y a esto se le unió la castaña.

¿De que se ríen? – se escuchó preguntar a Ron quien bajaba de la habitación de lado de un guapo ojiverde.

De nada Ron, date prisa que tengo hambre.- se apresuró a decir Hermione.

Si tu novia te tiene que estar esperando, vamos.- dijo Ginny quien rápidamente se paró al lado de su novio y tomó su mano.

Caminaron un rato y cuando estaban llegando una voz de mujer los hizo voltear.

Hola chicos, Hola amor.- dijo ella abalanzándose a los brazos de Ron quien gustosamente la tomó para luego darle un tierno beso. La chica luego agarró la mano del pelirrojo y todos continuaron la caminata hacia el gran comedor.

¿Y como te va todo Luna?- preguntó Hermione a la bonita rubia que en ese momento se encontraba agarrada de manos de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Muy bien gracias Herms. – dijo sonriendo la rubia

Las dos parejas y la chica entraron al gran comedor. A la castaña esa situación la hacía sentir algo incomoda, aunque nunca se lo había dicho ni a su sombra. Pero Ginny y Harry llevaban ya un año de novios, después de la caída del señor tenebroso ellos no se volvieron a separar. En cambio Luna y Ron había sido algo diferente pues él antes la consideraba extraña y ella a él algo presuntuoso. Pero luego de la batalla comenzaron compartir un poco mas y esa amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo mas, que cinco meses atrás se habían profesado. Y así estaban Harry Potter y Ginny Weasly. Ronald Weasly y Luna Lovegood. Y por ultimo ella, que todos los chicos del colegio la consideraban un ejemplo a seguir, o un cerebro privilegiado. Pero no como mujer que sentía y padecía. Pero tenía una corazonada, sabía que pronto eso cambiaria. Todos se sentaron a desayunar y hablaron de cosas triviales y divertidas. Luego se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases. La primera de los chicos era pociones la mas odiada para ellos.Donde tenían que tomar la clase con los odiosos Slytherins. Mientras caminaban se encontraron con la pandilla de las serpientes. Hermione iba algo distraída leyendo su ejemplar de pociones, para ir lista para la poción que realizarían ese día. Cuando alzó su vista se encontró con algo hermoso que la hizo detenerse en el acto. Vio un hermoso joven alto de hermosa cabellera platinada, hermosos ojos grises,una porcelanica piel y un aire aristócrata que lo hacia enloquecedor. La castaña se quedó estática, embelesada mirando al guapo rubio.

¿Hermione estas bien?- preguntó Harry pasando su mano por la cara de su amiga que continuaba embelesada y una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro.

¿Hermione estas... estas... estas mirando a Malfoy?- preguntó incrédulo Ron dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde la tenía posada su amiga .

Ella no contestó simplemente comenzó a mover sus pies por inercia hacia donde estaba él chico. Ante la mirada incrédula de sus dos amigos. Ella caminó y se paró delante del chico que en ese momento conversaba muy animadamente con sus amigos. Hermione se plantó frente al chico con una tonta sonrisa en su cara y de repente se le pegó al cuello a olerlo.

¿Qué demonios te sucede sangre sucia?- preguntó el rubio mientras la alejaba de él. Ante tan brusco recibimiento el letargo de la chica desapareció despertando a la realidad.

Yo sabía que algo apestaba aquí y eres tú. ¿Desde cuando no te bañas Malfoy?- respondió reaccionando la chica aunque su color se había aumentado a un rojo tan intenso que sentía que estallaría.

Pues fíjate que me baño cuatro veces al día. Así que miras haber si te llevas tus instintos de perra faldera a otro lado.- respondió molesto el rubio.

Mira Malfoy, no vuelvas a hablarle así o lo lamentaras.- dijo Harry que ya se había acercado a la escena con varita en mano.

¿Tu y quien mas Potter?- preguntó el rubio quien también sacó su varita.

¿Que sucede aquí?¿Causando problemas Potter?-. Se escuchó la voz de Snape que ante aquel revuelo había decidido salir de su salón.

Nada profesor.- se apresuró a decir Hermione que estaba que no podía con su vergüenza.

Entren todos ya, guarden sus varitas y veinte puntos menos para Griffindor por revoltosos.- dijo el profesor encaminándose hacía adentro del salón.

Hermione si querías molestar a Malfoy nos hubieras advertido para estar listos. Además ese chiste te quedó muy bueno, pero ahora vas a tener que lavar tu nariz con un Fregotego ya que te le pegaste a Malfoy.- dijo sonriendo Ron.

Si Hermione eso te quedo súper natural.- añadió Harry.

Si verdad chicos. – añadió poco convincente. Estaba aterrada, no sabía por que había sido todo eso. Y lo peor es que le había gustado oler a Malfoy. No podía ser era imposible todo aquello.

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Ya ven las cosas se comienzan a complicar para la castaña. En el próximo capi veremos que hará para resolverlo. Bueno Muchos Besos y Gracias.

P.D.- Si quieren pueden darse la vuelta por mi otro fic que es un poco raro con una pareja rara es un Draco/Luna. El nombre es Una inadaptada social o un angel de luz ¿Qué soy?. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3 Buscando soluciones

¡¡¡Hola!!! Bueno primero que nada tengo que darle mil gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review les garantizo que serán retribuidas, me emociona mucho jejeje y miren que soy toda una sentimental, en serio gracias. Bueno aquí les dejó un capi con el cual creo que se reirán, al menos eso espero. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Gracias Mil. Besos y abrazos de oso para todos.

**Capitulo 3- Buscando soluciones a un grave problema.**

Entraron a tomar pociones. Hermione no pudo atender a clases por dos cosas la primera era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había sucedido minutos antes y la segunda era por que aunque quisiera su mirada terminaba posada en el rubio Slytherin allí presente. Al terminar la clase la castaña salió disparada del salón. No espero a sus amigos, fue al aula de encantamientos donde en ese momento se encontraba Ginny. Hermione entró segura al salón de encantamientos y se dirigió hacía el profesor Flitwick.

Disculpe por la interrupción profesor es que necesito entablar una conversación de suma importancia con la alumna Ginebra Weasly. Le permitiría por favor usted salir un momento.- dijo Hermione utilizando su influencia como Prefecta.

Claro señorita Granger, acompáñela señorita Weasly.- dijo en tono chillón el profesor.

Ambas chicas salieron del salón. Y a cuando estaban afuera Hermione empezó a caminar como una histérica de un lado para otro.

Herms ¿Qué te sucede me estas preocupando?- dijo Ginny quien al ver a sus amiga tan nerviosa se impacientó.

Ginny, no puede ser él, él no puede ser mi media naranja.- decía algo histérica Hermione.

¿De quien hablas?- volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja.

No él es un petulante,vanidoso, ególatra, yoista, racista, elitista y todo lo que termine en ista.- decía aun mas escandalizada.

Me vas a decir de quien rayos hablas o tendré que sacártelo a golpes.- dijo ya algo molesta Ginny pues Hermione parecía hablar mas para ella misma que para Ginny.

Pues de Malfoy.- dijo finalmente la castaña.

¿QUE? WOW ¿PERO COMO ES ESO?- dijo Ginny llevando la cara de impresión ahora ella.

No, es que no puede ser, tiene que ser una confusión- intentaba convencerse ella misma.

¿Pero como sabes que es él?- preguntó Ginny intentando aclarar el asunto.

Pues que cuando lo vi un deseo incontrolable por olerlo, verlo, tenerlo cerca me invadió y lo hice. Puedes creerlo me pegue del cuello de Draco Malfoy a olerlo.- dijo ya histérica Hermione.

¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- preguntó Ginny esta vez estallando en carcajadas.

Ginebra Weasly esto no es gracioso, esto es muy serio.- dijo Hermione molestándose mucho por la reacción que había tomado su amiga.

Lo siento Herm.- dijo intentando aguantar la risa.- pero tiene que haber una manera de solucionar esto. Quizás no fue efecto de tu poción quizás es que Malfoy este usando una colonia para atraer chicas y haya hecho efecto en ti.- dijo la colorina intentando buscar una explicación coherente a los hechos de esa mañana.

Yo espero que sea eso. Ya que es completamente imposible que ese idiota sea mi media naranja.- decía Hermione intentando convencerse ella misma.

Tómalo con calma. Tienes que estar atenta a tus reacciones, yo que tu intento acercarme a Malfoy mientras este desprevenido a ver que pasa. Ya que si tus sospechas son ciertas. No sería bueno que te pasara algo así delante de Harry y Ron.- dijo la chica en tono analítico.

Es que no te termine de contar el primer incidente de hoy fue delante de Harry, Ron y todo el alumnado de séptimo de Slytherin y Griffindor.

¡Oh por Merlín!.- dijo Ginny llevándose a la boca la mano de la impresión.- ¿Y que hiciste? – preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

Pues gracias a Dios que se me ocurrió inventar que era que buscaba la procedencia de un extraño olor. Y todos se lo creyeron.- dijo aun asustada Hermione.

Esto esta algo delicado. Pero sigue mi consejo.- le dijo la pelirroja intentando no decirle te dije que esto no era buena idea. –Bueno yo tengo que entrar a clases y tu tranquila.- dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga y luego se iba hacía su aula.

Hermione decidió que era hora de tomar las cosas con calma y serenidad. Los mas seguro era que Ginny tuviera razón y lo de Malfoy tenía que ser algo mágico que estaba utilizando el chico ilegalmente. Aunque no se puede negar que es guapo, lindo, buen mozo, de buen ver y vestir, de olores a pura masculinidad...esperen un momento.¿Qué te pasa Hermione Granger? Es Draco Malfoy el no es nada de lo que acabas de pensar.Se reprendió mentalmente la castaña y continuo caminado molesta, pero decidida. Definitivamente tenía que encontrar a Malfoy viéndolo nuevamente era como único sabría que era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Así fue como caminó por todos los lugares en los cuales normalmente veía pasearse o mejor dicho regodearse al rubio Sly. Pero no tuvo éxito.Su desesperación era tanta que había faltado a sus dos ultimas clases. Decidió pasearse por las afueras del castillo para tomar un poco de aire. De pronto sintió una gran atracción hacía una parte de las afueras del castillo que a los estudiantes no les gustaba acercarse ya que era demasiado cerca del bosque prohibido.Pero a la castaña una fuerza la llevó hasta allí. Cuando se iba acercando divisó una cabellera rubia. Y sin mas preámbulos y mas rapidez se dirigió hacía allí. Ella se sentó a lado de la persona a la que pertenecía la rubia cabellera sin tener control de sus actos se abrazó al brazo del chico y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Él reaccionó muy rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué diablos haces granger? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mirándola algo extrañado y muy molesto a la vez.

Amor pero por que dices eso. Se supones que tu me amas como yo te amo a ti.- le dijo la chica con un extraño brillo rosado en sus ojos mientras alargaba los brazos en forma de abrazo.

¿Qué diablos te fumaste Granger?-le decía impactado el chico.

Yo me fume la pipa del amor. Eso es lo que siento por ti.- le decía ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Si esto es una bromita de tus estúpidos amigos. Me las van a pagar los tres.- dijo el chico mirando alrededor buscando a la otra parte del trío de oro.- ¡Wow! pero que haces- gritó el rubio al ver que la chica prácticamente se le lanzaba encima para besarlo. Él la tomó de los hombros zarandeándola un poco.

Malfoy, pero que haces, por que me tocas.- dijo la castaña separándose bruscamente del rubio como si la sacudida la hubiera hecho reaccionar.

¿Cómo que por que te toco? ¿Por qué me quieres tocar tu a mí. Mejor dicho por que me quieres violar prácticamente, loca?- dijo extrañado del comportamiento de la chica.

¿Pero de que hablas? No se ni como llegue yo aquí.- dijo la chica intentando comprender.

Mira no se a lo que quieres jugar sangre sucia. Pero tu me acabas de decir amor y una ridiculez de que me amas.-dijo el chico exasperándose.

¡Oh por Merlín!.- dijo la chica cayendo sentada nuevamente en el suelo muy impresionada. – No puede ser.- dijo la castaña mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

¿Qué diablos sucede Granger?- dijo él al ver la expresión de la chica.

No, No, No- repetía ella casi con incoherencia.

¿QUE SUCEDE, MALDITA SEA?- le gritó mientras la tomaba por los hombros y volví a sacudirla. La paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes.

Malfoy, te lo voy a decir pero tienes que prometerme dos cosas.- le dijo ella.

¿Cuales son?-dijo con desagrado el chico.- Espero que no sean favores sexuales.- agregó sarcásticamente.

La primera es que me ayudaras a resolver el problema y la segunda es que no se lo dirás a nadie.- dijo muy preocupada la chica, ignorando el ultimo comentario del chico.

Todo depende de cual sea esa supuesta cosa tan importante que tienes que decir.- dijo él mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes y grises ojos.

Como veo que no tengo mas remedio te lo diré.- dijo ella y tomó aire.- ayer decidí hacer una pócima para encontrar mi media naranja para la cual estuve meses preparándome. Lo logré y la tomé. Y...- la chica se disponía a continuar cuando las carcajadas del rubio la interrumpieron.

No puedo creerlo la... sabelotodo... Granger tomando pócimas... para...para el amor- le decía entre carcajadas.- Y en que diablos quieres que te ayude acomodándote a uno de los Slyterins.- continuó riendo.

No, necesito ayuda para olvidarme de ti.- dijo en tono serio y molesto la chica llevando sus manos a su cintura.

¿De que hablas?- dijo el dejando de reír y tomando un rasgo lúgubre.

De lo que hablo es de que la estúpida pócima no se que le sucede, que parece creer que tu eres mí alma gemela. Ya que cada vez que te veo, bueno ya has visto lo que pasa.- dijo algo avergonzada la castaña.

Espera un momento ¿eso fue lo que sucedió esta mañana?- dijo como atando cabos el chico.

Si, o que creías que ando por ahí como las perritas olisqueando a todos los que se me cruzan enfrente.- dijo Hermione como si fuera los mas obvio del mundo.

No lo se, tu eres algo extraña Granger. Pero bueno definitivamente tiene que haber un error en todo esto. Y ¿como se rompe los efectos de la pócima?. Créeme que no te quiero detrás de mí y menos abalanzándote encima de mí cada vez que me vez, tengo una reputación que cuidar.- dijo en su clásico tono suspicaz.

CRÉEME MALFOY QUE YO TAMPOCO LO QUIERO ASÍ ID...AMORCITO.- la chica intentaba gritarle con enojo pero le era imposible.

Podrías dejar de llamarme Amorcito, Granger.- dijo irritado el chico.

Malfoy si pudiera lo haría pero cada vez que quiero decirte un insulto lo que sale de mi boca son palabras como esas. Dios esto es en serio deprimente.- decía ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Esta pócima me comienza a agradar.- dijo el sonriendo malévolamente.

ERES UN... BOMBÓN DE CARAMELO, EL DULCE DE MI CORAZÓN, EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.- ella trató de lanzarle una sarta de insultos pero le era imposible. Esto hizo que se arrodillara en el suelo y pusiera su cabeza sobre sus rodillas no pudiendo aguantar mas las lágrimas de impotencia.

Mira Granger deja ya de llorar. Vamos a resolver esto. ¿cómo se rompe los efectos?-dijo el chico para tratar que la chica se tranquilizara.

Mira Malfoy la única manera de romper el hechizo es que yo conozca cosas tuyas y tu conozcas cosas mías.- dijo aun angustiada ya que lo mas probable era que el chico no le contara nada acerca de él y ella tampoco estaba muy convencida de querer que Draco Malfoy supiera cosas personales acerca de ella.

¿Que? ¿Y no hay otra manera?- dijo con recelo el guapo rubio.

No crees que si hubiera otra manera ya la habría usado. No, no la hay. No posee contra hechizo ni nada parecido. Ese es la única manera.- le informó la castaña.

Pues por mi te quedas así por que no pienso decirte nada a a ti.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía el castillo pero rápidamente notó que ella lo seguía muy de cerca.- ¿Y ahora por que me sigues?- preguntó mientras se detenía un momento a mirarla.

Es que no me dejaste decirte que la poción es progresiva. Mientras mas tiempo pase mas insoportable me pondré. Llegara el momento que no podré alejarme de ti ni un segundo.- le dijo tan afligida que parecía que se arrugaría mas que una anciana.

No Granger, tu y tus magnificas pociones. Mira entonces vamos a hacer algo hoy a las 10:00 pm nos vamos a encontrar frente a mi sala común. Así que mira a ver como le sacas la capa de invisibilidad a San Potter y la usas. – dijo el chico escudriñándola con sus hermosos ojos grises.

Esta bien.- dijo resignada, ya que no estaba en condiciones de exigir ya que tenía que admitir que en esa ocasión Malfoy le salvaría el pellejo.

**¿Les gustó? Bueno en el siguiente capitulo se pondrá mejor. Porfa no olviden dejar su comentarios que eso me anima a continuar. Besos y un saludo especial a mi gran amiga Erol, gracias por todo eres la mejor.**


	4. Chapter 4 Una noche con Draco Malfoy

¡¡¡Hola!!! Los siento mil por la tardanza. Este capitulo que estoy por presentarles en lo personal es mi favorito jejeje y miren que se supone que yo no diga eso por que soy la escritora jajaja. No en serio espero lo disfruten pues fue hecho con todo el amor y cariño para ustedes. Muchos besos y espero sus reviews. Bye Beso.

Capitulo 4- Una noche con Draco Malfoy 

Las horas pasaron y Hermione no quiso ni ir a cenar, no quería estar en ningún lugar donde pudiera estar Malfoy ya que no quería ser protagonista de ninguna vergonzosa escena como las que ya había protagonizado ese día ya con una tercera las personas sospecharían. Ella fue y tomó una ducha. Se vistió con una vestimenta sencilla pero que se le veía súper bien blusa negra con corte v enfrente y de manga tres cuartos. Unos vaqueros algo entallados y a la cadera. Su cabello lo recogió en una cola alta, y se colocó unas zapatillas negras, se miró en el espejo y quedó complacida de cómo se veía ella no iría a lucirle a Malfoy así que no se esmeró mucho en su arreglo, aunque sin quererlo se veía súper.Luego lo mas sigilosamente que pudo se escabulló hasta la habitación de los chicos que en ese momento estaban cenando, ella se dirigió hasta el baúl de su pelinegro amigo y con sumo cuidado lo abrió, luego de rebuscar un poco al fondo de él vio una capa la cual rápidamente reconoció como la de invisibilidad en la que tantas veces se había escabullido con sus dos mejores amigos. La tomó y se la colocó para salir de el cuarto con mas calma y sin ser vista por nadie. Cuando iba a salir escuchó voces y lo que atinó a hacer fue pegarse a una pared cercana. Vio entrar a tres chicos en la habitación, un pelinegro, un pelirrojo y un castaño.

Oigan no vi a Hermione Granger,en la cena ¿esta bien?- preguntó preocupado el castaño.

Si, no fue Neville, luego iré a corroborar que este bien.- le contestó el pelinegro.

Sabes Harry creo que Hermione se esta volviendo un poco loca. Ese comportamiento con Malfoy hoy no fue del todo normal. Saben creo que tanto estudiar le esta haciendo daño. – dijo Ron preocupado.

No lo se, Ron creo que sí. Tal vez si le conseguimos un novio.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Creo que a Hermione no le interesan los hombres, si le pusieran a Tom Cruise en pelotas y un libro de filosofía inglesa, seguramente escogería el libro.- dijo desternillándose de risa Ron seguido por los otros dos chicos.

"Trío de idiotas, ya van a ver. No soy tan estudiosa y claro que elegiría a Tom Cruise, zopencos, marranos"- decía en su mente Hermione quien estaba tan enojada que casi se quita la capa de invisibilidad y le cae trompazos a los tres chicos.

Bueno yo me voy a bañar.- dijo Neville entrando al baño.

Yo me voy a cambiar de ropa y luego me baño. Quiero pasar un rato con Luna- dijo Ron desabrochando su camisa.

Yo también con Ginny .- le siguió Harry haciendo lo mismo.

"Dios no quiero verlos en pelotas"- se dijo Hermione poniéndose muy colorada cuando comenzaron a desabrocharse los pantalones ella no pudo aguantarlo mas.- "AHHHHHHHHHHH"-gritó ella tapándose luego la boca, eso había sido un grave error.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Ron asustado.

No lo se, se me pareció a Hermione. ¿Habrá pasado algo?- dijo Harry.

Vamos a ver – dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación seguido por Harry. Hermione aprovechó que los chicos dejaron la puerta abierta y salio tras ellos. Pasó muy rápidamente a su lado y subió casi a trote las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de chicas. Antes de entrar se quitó la capa y fue y se colocó unos pantalones de dormir largos y una bata de dormir sobre la ropa. En ese preciso instante escuchó la voz de sus amigos que gritaban su nombre en la parte baja de la sala común ya que ellos no podían subir. Ella salio rápidamente.

¿Chicos que es ese exhibicionismo de su parte?.- preguntó Hermione aparentando total desconocimiento del por que de las fachas de los chicos, ya que habían salido sin camisa por el susto.

¿Hermione, tu gritaste?- preguntó rápidamente Harry

¡Ah! si lo siento fue que vi un insecto muy grande y me asustó, pero luego lo petrifique con mi varita- mintió la chica

Nos diste un buen susto, pensamos que había pasado algo. Ya que el grito se escucho demasiado claro en nuestro cuarto.- dijo Ron.

¿En serio?, pero no se preocupen ya estoy bien. Me voy a acostar temprano tengo examen de Aritmancia mañana. Mil gracias por preocuparse por mí. Son los mejores amigos del mundo.- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en las mejillas de sus amigos. – Y vallan y cúbranse no vallan a agarrar un resfriado o peor a un una violación- dijo señalándoles con la cabeza a un grupo de chicas que al verlos así se les habían revolcado las hormonas y babeaban mas que perros.

Hasta mañana Herm.- le dijeron al unísono los chicos.

Adiós. Y ustedes chicas por Merlín disimulen, parece como si nunca hubieran visto hombres.- dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de chicas que la fulminaron con las miradas. Ella sin importarle mucho se dirigió nuevamente hacía su habitación. Donde miró el reloj ya eran las nueve y media. Ella se dirigió hacia su cama y colocó unas almohadas bajo su manta para que pareciera que en ella reposaba alguien. Ella sabía que aquella técnica engañaría a Parvatti y a Lavander ya que no eran chicas que se fijaran mucho en Hermione, solo claro esta para criticar la forma tan poco provocadora en que se vestía la castaña, pero que podían esperar ella era una chica sencilla que no le gustaba complicarse mucho la vida con su vestimenta pudiendo complicársela con problemas sociales serios. La castaña fue a su baúl y de él sacó dos botellitas de una poción que colocó en los bolsillos de la capa de invisibilidad. Luego se quitó de encima la ropa que se había colocado para engañar a sus amigos y se colocó la capa, para luego salir rumbo a su encuentro con el susodicho rubio.Salió de su sala común para aventurarse a territorio desconocido. El pensamiento de la castaña era de miedo "Bien merecido que te lo tienes por querer adelantarte a los tiempos y no hacerle caso a Ginny." Se reprendía mentalmente "Pero que va a saber Ginny si ella ya encontró su gran amor y tu como un hongo sola" decía su otra parte, era como una pelea entre el corazón y la razón, luego de ese comentario mental concluyó la razón diciendo "Si pero mira lo que causa tu poca paciencia PROBLEMAS". Ella dio un resoplido y continuo caminando rápidamente. Llegó hasta la entrada de la casa, donde agradeció a Malfoy que le hubiera dicho que usara la capa pues allí habían un montón de simpatizantes de la sangre limpia. Ósea personas que odiaban a los sangre sucias. De pronto un chico de rubios cabellos y aspecto altanero salio de adentro del cuadro. La chica miró hacía todos lados viendo que no se encontrara ningún moro en la costa. Y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

Malfoy- dijo ella en voz inconscientemente seductora.

Granger vamos.- dijo él un poco impresionado ante el tono de la chica y le llamó mucho la atención lo bien que se veía.

¿A donde?- dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tono seductor de voz, pero no lo logró.

Vamos a mi habitación.- dijo él dándole la espalda a la chica.

¿QueeeQueee?- dijo esta vez quitando el tono seductor por la impresión.

Mira tu nos metiste en todo esto además si nos vamos a otro lugar corremos el riesgo de que nos atrapen ¿acaso quieres eso?- preguntó molesto.

No.- dijo ella.

Pues pónte la mugrosa capa y sígueme.- le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada con paso firme y molesto.

La castaña sin mas remedio caminó tras él. Él rápidamente mencionó la palabra y ella se pegó a él para no quedarse fuera. Ella se quedó impresionada con la elegancia de la sala común aunque tenía un parecido con la Griffindor pero la diferencia era que en la de los leones abundaba el escarlata y dorado y en la de las serpientes abundaba el color verde y el plateado. Ella por todo el camino fue esquivando a chicas zalameras que se le acercaban a Draco cariñosamente pero él las ignoraba olímpicamente. Ella no perdió la oportunidad para decirles zorras en un susurro que hacia que voltearan a todos lados buscando el origen del insulto. Se dispusieron a subir por unas escaleras enormes. Mientras ascendían por ellas escucharon una voz femenina que llamaba a el rubio. Hermione reconoció la voz como la de Pansy Parkinson. Él rubio pareció no escucharla o simplemente la ignoró. El abrió con una contraseña un cuarto donde entraron. Era un cuarto rodeado de lujo una cama en caoba se encontraba en el centro de su habitación. Cuando el rubio cerro la puerta la chica rápidamente se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

¿Cómo es que tienes tu propio cuarto?- preguntó ella mientras recorría todo con la vista.

Beneficio de ser un Malfoy- dijo con altanería.

Esta bonito.- le dijo ella volviendo a retomar el tono seductor.

Gracias- dijo mientras se adentraba en el baño.- Granger dame unos minutos me voy a duchar. No toques nada.- le dijo el entrando al baño.

No quieres que te acompañe en la ducha.- dijo ella y rápidamente tapó su boca con ambas manos.

¿Estas segura que eso lo dijo la poción?.- le dijo el con una sonrisa seductora y sin decir mas se adentró en el baño.

La castaña avergonzada por su conducta y sus palabra inconscientes se lanzó de espaldas en la cama del rubio. Sintió unas sedosas sabanas bajo su cuerpo se comenzó a restregar en ellas. Le encantaba aquella textura de las sabanas que eran tan costosas que solo podía aspirar a tenerlas cuando tuviera un trabajo estable y productivo. Así que aprovecharía el momento. Así comenzó a juguetear entre ellas como niña con juguete nuevo. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba con Draco entre aquellas sabanas amándose, una sonrisa inconsciente se le dibujó en los labios. Pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la sacó de su pensamiento. Ella vio salir al rubio del baño muy rápidamente y casi recibe un infarto pues estaba sin camisa, sus perfectos pectorales se le marcaban , pero lo mas impactante fue ver un gran tatuaje de una serpiente en su hombro derecho. Ella aguantó la respiración y también aguantó los fuertes deseos que se instalaron en su cuerpo de ir y lanzarse en los brazos de el rubio.

Granger escóndete.- le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos no muy sanos- ve detrás de la puerta. -La chica se puso de pie como resorte y hizo lo que el chico le indicaba.

Que quieres.- Dijo en tono de hastió el chico ante la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta y que en ese momento por su mala posición la castaña no podía distinguir quien era.

Amor es que he esperado estas ultimas semanas que me invites al baile de mañana pero como veo que quizás eres un poco tímido y no te has atrevido pues vengo a proponértelo yo.- le dijo una voz muy conocida para la castaña era la de nada mas y nada menos que su archienemiga número uno Pansy Parkinson.

Mira no es que no me atreviera, soy un Malfoy, es que en realidad no me interesa ir contigo, Parkinson. Además ya tengo pareja. – le espetó sin sentimiento de compasión alguno el chico.

¿Si, quien es?- preguntó furiosa la pelinegra.

Mira Parkinson eso no es importante, Adiós que estoy ocupado.- le dijo él.

¿Y que haces? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- le dijo adquiriendo su típico tono de perrita faldera. Ya a este momento la castaña estaba que botaba chispas por los oídos de los celos. No pudo aguantar mas y Gritó:

Draco amor ven que te estoy esperando.- dijo la chica tras la puerta, el rubio no se atrevió a mirarla pues sabía que si lo hacía Pansy descubriría todo.

¿Quién es esa Zorra, Draco?- dijo intentando mirar hacia el interior de la habitación.

Te dije que estaba ocupado, Adiós.- dijo en un tono perspicaz y esta vez cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Escuchó alejarse a Pansy molesta y luego se dirigió hacía la castaña.- ¿Granger, que demonios te sucede, que querías que nos descubrieran?- le dijo muy molesto

Mira Draco mientras mas rápido termine todo esto mejor. Además quería que se fuera para poder terminar rápido.- le dijo intentando disimular los nacientes celos hacía Pansy.- Podrías por favor, ponerte algo mas cubridor.- le dijo ella pero sonó casi como una suplica ya que sabía que si el seguía en esa facha no sería responsable de sus actos.

¿Y si no que?.- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella y acorralándola en la pared. En ese momento sus alientos se mezclaron. Ella se sonrojó, demasiado para su gusto.

Malfoy por favor.- le dijo ella en una suplica y voz entrecortada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de controlar los instintos que le decían que se le lanzara encima.

Esta bien Granger.- le dijo mientras se alejaba – Tu te lo pierdes.- agregó dándole una mirada con sus ojos grises a la castaña para luego volver a entrar al baño.

Ella respiró hondo, luego intentó despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos. Se sentó en la cama y esperó que el rubio saliera. Así fue, el chico salio unos 15 minutos después vestido con un pantalón sudadera largo de color negro y una playera negra, su cabello estaba mojado y rebelde. El chico salió y se dirigió a la cama en la que se encontraba Hermione sentada. Él se sentó en el extremo superior de esta, estiró los pies a lo largo y colocó sus manos tras su cabeza.

Y bien Granger, a ver como vamos a resolver todo esto.- dijo en tono despreocupado.

Es fácil, nos conoceremos. Yo sabré de ti y tu de mí.- le dijo mientras se giraba en la cama para quedar mirando de frente al chico.

Y como sabremos que somos realmente sinceros él uno con el otro.- le cuestionó él, dudoso.Ya que se conocía y sabía que si Hermione Granger le preguntaba algo comprometedor no le contestaría sinceramente y si no lo hacía no podrían romper los efectos de la poción.

Así- le dijo ella mientras sacaba del bolsillo las botellitas que poco tiempo atrás había metido en la túnica.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo tomando la botellita en sus manos e impeccionandola.

Mira Malfoy te voy a hablar con toda sinceridad. Es Veritaserum. Los dos lo tomaremos así seremos totalmente honestos el uno con el otro.- le dijo ella lo mas rápido que pudo esperando luego la reacción del chico.

Espera Granger, no tomaré eso. Se que si te digo cualquier cosa a ti luego tu se lo iras a decir a tus compañeritos fantásticos. No estoy tan loco.- le dijo el alterándose un poco.

Malfoy,cuando estaba en cuarto hice un pergamino encantado que hacía que las personas que firmaran en él, no pudieran decir nada si no sus rostros se deformarían y se le dibujaría la frase soplón en la frente. Así que antes de comenzar haremos lo mismo. ¿Tienes un pergamino y una pluma? – le dijo ella.

El rubio sin decir nada se puso de pie y luego se dirigió a su baúl. De el sacó un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma. Luego se acercó a la castaña y le colocó sobre el regazo las tres cosas. Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesita de noche del chico. Allí se dispuso a escribir el pergamino. Luego de terminarlo con su varita hizo un muy extraño hechizo sobre él. Lo firmó y se lo entregó al rubio. Este aun dudoso lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo. Leía de la siguiente manera:

A través de este pergamino nosotros Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger nos comprometemos a no divulgar nada de lo que de nuestras bocas salga esta noche. Será un secreto intimo y personal.

En la parte baja del pergamino habían dos pequeños espacios en uno la castaña había firmado el otro se encontraba en blanco. El rubio sin pelear mucho mas lo firmó y luego se lo entregó a la castaña.

Sabes que guárdalo tú para que veas que si es real.- le dijo ella volviendo a hacerle entrega al chico del pergamino. Él miró extrañado pero luego lo tomó y lo guardó.

Bueno pues vamos a comenzar. Tomate la poción.- le dijo él.

No tómatela tú.- dijo desconfiada ella.

Mira si vamos a hacer esto. Tienes que confiar en mí Granger. Cuando tu la tomes yo lo haré después.- dijo sin perder la calma. La chica frunció el ceño pero no teniendo mas opción lo hizo.

Te toca.- le dijo ella, luego de beber todo el contenido nada agradable de la botellita.

Pero vamos a probar que funciona antes- dijo con cara malévola el chico.

¿Qué? No dijiste eso.- dijo molesta ella.

Lo se Granger no te preocupes me la voy a tomar. Pero primero lo primero. ¿Te gusta Weasly?- dijo esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

No.- dijo sin pensarlo

¿Y Potter?- volvió a cuestionar.

Claro que no.- volvió a responder.

Pensé que te gustaba uno de esos idiotas ¿Pero te gusta alguien del colegio?

Si y ya no preguntes mas hasta que te tomes la pócima tu.- dijo Hermione entre sonrojada y molesta.

Esta bien una ultima pregunta ¿Crees que soy guapo?- dijo poniendo cara de sex symbol.

Muy guapo.- dijo ella poniendo rápidamente las manos sobre su cara. Esto hizo que el chico riera.- YA MALFOY LA PÓCIMA.- dijo ella molesta por las indiscreciones del chico.

Ay Granger esta bien.- dijo mientras que de un trago se bebía todo el contenido de la botella.- Esto sabe a demonios- dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Ok, ahora si podemos comenzar.- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro ya que le causó algo de risa la cara del chico.

Esta bien pero antes vamos a sentarnos.- dijo mientras volvía a dirigirse a su cama.- Ven Granger, toma asiento.- dijo señalando el lado izquierdo de la cama ya que él se había recostado del derecho.

Esta bien Malfoy.- dijo cansinamente la castaña quien en ese momento no se encontraba con ningún deseo de pelar o refutar. Así lo hizo fue y se sentó en la cama al lado de Malfoy.- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?- dijo ella una vez que se sentó en la cama y se recostó un poco para sentirse algo mas cómoda aunque con aquella situación aquello era casi imposible.

Bueno...déjame pensar ¿crees que soy detestable?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

No, no creo que seas detestable. Creo que eres un chico que en su vida le ha faltado amor y lo compensa con detestar y humillar a las demás personas.- dijo rápidamente la chica. Esta era una respuesta que en circunstancias normales no hubiera dado pero era la poción la que no le permitía maquillar la verdad. Malfoy increíblemente no dijo nada solo se quedo analizando la respuesta de la chica.- Ahora me toca a mí ¿En serio odias a los hijos de padre muggles, ósea a los sangre sucia como nos llamas tu?- se aventuró a preguntar.

No, solo hago lo que se me ha enseñado desde pequeño, menospreciar a los que no son de mi nivel.- contestó el chico, mirando a la chica y viéndose descubierto ya que todos sus años de colegio había profesado odio en contra de todos los que no fueran de su nivel social o de su mismo tipo de sangre, cosa que no sentía realmente.Decidió plantear su nueva pregunta con rapidez para evitar cualquier nuevo cuestionamiento de la chica acerca de aquello.- Mi turno, Granger, no te escandalices ya que me vas a tener que contestar. ¿Qué es la cosa mas loca que has hecho y que nadie se ha enterado?- preguntó con cara expectante y divertida el chico ya que ella daba la impresión de ser recta. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ya que sabía que la respuesta sorprendería al chico.

Bueno Malfoy. No te lo voy a decir te lo voy a mostrar.- dijo la chica arrodillándose en la cama y volteándose totalmente para darle la espalda al chico. Él la miraba expectante. Ella se levanto un poco la blusa y bajó su pantalón un poco del lado izquierdo dejando ver un precioso tatuaje. Era una mariposa en la punta de una varita mágica, alrededor de la mariposa habían pequeñas chispas de colores, y la mariposa era en tonos naranjas y amarillos. El rubio Sly no podía creer lo que veía la insufrible y recta Hermione Granger con un tatuaje.

¿Nadie sabe que lo tienes?- pregunto el sin quitar la vista de la marca.

No- respondió sonriendo ella ante la cara de él.

¿Ni tus estúpidos amigotes?- volvió a cuestionar.

No, solo lo sabes tu ahora.- le dijo ella acomodándose bien nuevamente su ropa y volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar.

¿Por qué te lo hiciste?- preguntó muy curioso.

Sabes lo hice por que ya estaba cansada de ser la perfecta Hermione Granger, el ejemplo a seguir, la come libros. Quería ser rebelde una vez en mi vida y un día que salí sola a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, vi ese lugar, ese perfecto lugar que las personas plasmaban sus sentimientos en su piel, habían perfectas obras de arte. Al entrar vi la rebeldía en cada una de las personas que allí se encontraban en aquel momento. Los envidie, los envidie por que ellos no le importaba la perfección solo ser comprendidos. Así que sin pensarlo miré todos los libros de tatuajes que allí habían. Pero ninguno me gustó lo suficiente ya que quería algo que me representara. Así que me acerque a los artistas y les dije que quería algo que representara magia y libertad. Espere unos treinta minutos y ahí estaba la mariposa en la varita. Ellos no sabían de la existencia del mundo mágico, pero lo habían logrado plasmar perfectamente. No lo dudé y lo hice. Me hice la marca que representaba mi libertad, mi rebeldía. – concluyó su relato la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que era la primera vez que expresaba sus sentimientos de tal manera, era lo que siempre había sentido pero nunca lo había expresado en palabras. Draco estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de oír, no podía creer que la perfecta Hermione Granger tuviera debilidades como cualquier ser humano. Él chico inconscientemente llevó su mano al rostro de la castaña y con su largo y fino dedo secó la lágrima que surcaba el rostro de la chica.

Sabes Granger te comprendo.- le dijo el mirándola directamente a los ojos. La chica se había sonrojado un poco ante el gesto del chico.

¿Por qué lo dices Malfoy? Si tu vida siempre ha sido perfecta.- le dijo la castaña.

Eso es lo que siempre las personas han pensado. Que yo por ser un Malfoy, por tener dinero y estatus todo esta arreglado. Sabes pero no es así, no sabes lo que es vivir tu vida viendo como tu padre golpea a tu madre hasta dejarla inconsciente, vivir presionando para odiar a todos los que supuestamente no son como tú. Que una nana sea el único cariño que tienes. Vivir con el miedo de que por venganza un día alguien apareciera en tu casa y mataran todos los que en ella habitaban. Eso no es vida. Mi padre siempre fue un maldito, por eso es que está en Azckaban. Te entiendo por que esto lo hice- dijo quitándose la camisa mostrando su tatuaje, el que la castaña había visto pero que hasta ese momento Hermione no había notado que era una serpiente con una espada atravesándole la cabeza- para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo ni a él ni a su maldito líder. Por esto me lleve dos costillas, la nariz y la boca rotas a garrotazos, pero sin arrepentirme de nada- concluyó el chico ante la mirada ahora atónita de la castaña.

Malfoy te das cuenta, a pesar de todo no somos tan diferentes.- le dijo la castaña mientras era ella quien colocaba ahora su mano sobre el rostro del chico.

Tal vez Granger.- se limitó a contestar él pero en su interior sabiendo que ella tenía toda la razón. – Es mi turno de preguntar ¿Te has enamorado?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó nuevamente y bajó la mirada.

Si –dijo- ¿y tu?.

Si- contestó él.

Pasó un buen rato y muchas preguntas, ya eran las tres de la mañana y ellos seguían con su amena platica.

¿Granger con cuantos chicos te has besado?- preguntó algo pícaro el chico.

Ay, Malfoy tu si que eres algo impertinente, Pero con ninguno- le respondió ella esta vez sin sonrojarse ya que llevaba tanto tiempo hablando con él que se había acostumbrado a sus preguntas impertinentes pero que le daban pie a ella para preguntarle a él.- ¿Y tu con cuantas?- preguntó ella. Que a ese momento se encontraba con su cabeza a los pies de la cama y recostada de sus codos mientras lo miraba.

Pues sabes con muchas pero todavía no me e besado con la que realmente quiero hacerlo. – dijo el sonriendo a la chica quien no quiso abundar mas en el tema.

Esa noche siguieron haciendo preguntas y conociéndose aun mas. Hasta que no aguantaron mas y el sueño los venció. Ambos quedaron dormidos allí.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Quiero saber jejeje. Bueno hasta el próximo capi y gracias. **


	5. Chapter 5 San Valentin contigo

¡¡¡Hola!!! Bueno por sus reviews puedo ver que el capi anterior si les gustó gracias mil. Este capitulo debo admitir que es un poco corto pero creo que es interesante, vamos a hacer un trato si recibo unos 15 reviews en cuanto llegue a esta cantidad les prometo que actualizo, vamos no sean malitos jejeje. Besos y que disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 5- San Valentín contigo**

Era una mañana soleada, los rayos de sol mañanero entraban por la ventana. La castaña abrió sus ojos y se movió un poco en la cama. Pero al hacerlo notó algo distinto en esta. No sintió sus ásperas sabanas, por el contrario sintió bajo si una sedosas y cómodas sabanas. Esto la hizo querer estirarse y lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó ya que cuando lo hizo se encontró a su lado un cálido cuerpo. Esto hizo que la chica se sentara de golpe.

Granger, ¿Pero que te pasa?- le pregunto el rubio chico sin camisa y despeinado que al sentir el brusco movimiento en la cama. Se incorporó también.

MalfoyMalfoy ¿qué hora es?- preguntó azorada ella.

Las seis de la mañana.- dijo él restregando sus ojos.- ¿por qué estas despierta tan temprano?- preguntó el rubio volviendo a posar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Por dos cosas uno estoy en tu cuarto y dos hay que ir a clases.- le dijo poniéndose de pies.

Bueno de que estas en mi cuarto es cierto. Pero lo de las clases no te preocupes ya que las suspendieron por el baile de san Valentín. – le dijo el chico poniéndose de pie también, mientras se colocaba la camisa que se había quitado luego de que la castaña se quedara dormida en la madrugada.

¡Hay es cierto!- dijo la castaña mientras se golpeaba la frente.

¿Y funcionó granger? ¿O todavía sigues loca obsesionada por mí?-preguntó muy creído el chico.

Mira este terroncito de azúcar , vida mía. ¡Oh por Dios creo que no funcionó!- dijo al tratar de insultarlo nuevamente sin poder.

¿Ay Granger y ahora que haremos?- preguntó en tono calmo.

No lo se, Se supone que funcionara. – le dijo ella preocupada- sabes hoy haré que me encierren en mi habitación para que puedas disfrutar de la fiesta sin problemas. Ya mañana veremos que hacemos con el problema. Bueno hasta mañana malfoy.- dijo mientras se disponía a colocarse la capa de invisibilidad para marcharse ya que a pesar de todo la platica había logrado que se pudiera separar sin querer estar como goma de mascar encima de él.

Espera un momento Granger.- le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano.- Ya que no te puedes separar de mí por que no me acompañas a la fiesta hoy.- le dijo en tono serio él.

¿Qué? Pero le dijiste a Pansy que tenías pareja.- le dijo muy confundida la chica

Mira eso fue para sacarme a Parkinson de encima. Además si no quieres ir con migo pues solo dilo. Pero no creo que tengas muchas opciones.- le dijo enarcando una ceja.

No, Malfoy, iré contigo.- le dijo ella entre sonrojada y apenada.

Bueno pues te espero hoy a las 9 en el pie de la escalera.No llegues tarde, odio esperar- le dijo él en su tono poco amable de siempre

Pero que dirán tus compañeros.- le cuestionó ella.

De eso me encargó yo, mejor preguntó ¿Qué dirán lo tuyos?- le dijo en tono algo divertido él.

De eso me encargo yo- le dijo sonriente ella. –Hasta la noche.- le dijo esta vez saliendo de la habitación tapada por la capa de invisibilidad y dejando allí a un pensativo joven.

La chica llegó a su sala común, sentía una felicidad la cual no podía explicar. Entró silenciosamente a su habitación y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se lanzó en su cama pero en ese momento un pensamiento invadió su mente. No tenía que ponerse ya que ella no había considerado ir a la fiesta por que nadie se había tomado la molestia de invitarla. Ahora iría con el Príncipe de Slytherin que solo hace unas horas se había dado cuenta que no era tan malo como parecía, solo estaba muy solo, como ella. "Por que sonrío al pensar en él" se reprendió ella. De pronto escucho voces y notó que sus compañeras se habían levantado.

Oye Parvatti- dijo la castaña.

Dime "sweetheart"- le dijo la morena con una gran plasta verde colocada en la cara. Ella decía que era una mascarilla antiacne, a Hermione le parecía la reencarnación de Hulk.

Por casualidad ¿no tienes un vestido que me prestes para esta noche?- le preguntó la castaña.

¡No puedo creerlo! Claro querida. Déjame te explico me había comprado uno muy bello, pero ayer mi madre me envió otro muy padre el cual considero que por mi tono de piel se me va a ver mejor, así que si quiere te presto el que me había comprado ¿te parece?- le dijo Parvatti sonriente y emocionada de que Hermione le pidiera ayuda.

Claro, Gracias- dijo la castaña agradecida.

Si entre Lavander y yo te ayudaremos a arreglarte.- dijo emocionada Parvatti dando pequeños saltos.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente.En poco tiempo ya eran las ocho de la noche. En todos los cuartos de la diferentes casas comunes había una gran algarabía con todos los preparativos para la fiesta. En la sala común de las serpientes un guapo rubio se había colocado un traje negro. Bueno mejor dicho se había vestido casi en su totalidad de negro solo la camisa del interior de la chaqueta era distinta ya que era blanca de botones. No había querido colocarse corbata. Así que abrió los primeros botones de la camisa esto le dio un aire rebelde pero a la misma vez elegante. Se peinó el cabello perfectamente hacía atrás dándole un aire muy aristocrático que rimaba muy bien con sus perfectas facciones. El chico bajó de su cuarto y se encontró con Pansy Parkinson que vestía un vestido negro tan entallado que casi le imposibilitaba moverse. La chica llevaba un moño alto y unos largos aretes. Al ver al rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo guapo que se veía.

Malfoy, que guapo. Sabes si me dices ahora mismo que vaya contigo al baile con gusto voy. No me importa dejar a mi pareja muy plantada si es por ti.- le dijo ella mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio superior.- También te perdonaría lo de la golfa de anoche.- añadió.

Mira Parkinson escúchame jamás cambiaria mi pareja de esta noche por ti. Así que confórmate con que alguien te haya invitado. Y para que lo sepas yo hago con mi vida lo que se me plazca así que tu no tienes por que perdonarme nada. Adiós. – dijo el chico alejándose de donde se encontraba la pelinegra, dejándola una vez mas con la palabra en la boca.

No podía creer lo que acababan de decir y menos haciendo alusión a Hermione Granger. El embozó una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar que haría Pansy cuando supiera que no había ido al baile con ella por ir con Granger. Pero en ese momento un pensamiento vino a su mente. ¿Qué había cambiado con Hermione Granger la noche anterior? Ya no la veía como una insignificante sangre sucia la veía como una igual. Se había percatado que en serio eran afines en muchas cosas. No podía ser hasta en muchos de sus pensamientos.Además una emoción lo invadió al pensar que nadie había descubierto esa belleza oculta de la chica, esa rebeldía la cual solo él conocía. Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a esperar su pareja de la noche en el pie de la escalera principal como habían acordado. Miró su reloj y se percató que ya eran las nueve. Muchas parejas comenzaron a bajar. Una de las primeras fue la de Neville y Lavander, luego muchas otras el pudo ver a Ginny y a Harry que bajaban. Harry vestía un Smoking con todo y lazo. Y Ginny un hermoso vestido blanco con un pequeña flor del mismo color decorando su rojo cabello. Cuando Harry pasó por el lado de Draco le dio una mirada despectiva la cual el devolvió. Pero increíblemente Ginny se detuvo a su lado.

Ella bajará pronto.- le dijo y luego continuo su camino con un Harry muy extrañado a su lado. Hermione le había pedido que le dijera eso y le había contado todo lo ocurrido pero sin contar nada de la platica ya que por el contrato no podía, eso era un secreto de ellos dos.

Luego múltiples parejas continuaban bajando. Pero la castaña ni aparecía. El chico se estaba comenzando a desesperar hasta que de pronto al pie de la escalera vio una visión hermosa. Vio una castaña con un vestido rojo de seda algo ceñido y con poco escote, con el cabello recogido de un solo lado y un hermoso maquillaje. Él por un momento quedó embobado ante aquella hermosa vista. Hasta que ella se acercó.

Hola Malfoy.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida dibujada en el rostro.

Hola Granger- dijo estirándole el brazo que ella tomó.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, él muy seguro. Al entrar todo el gran comedor se les quedo viendo, un murmullo grupal se apoderó de este. El chico se le acerco a la oreja de la chica.

Bueno Granger creo que somos la pareja sensación- dijo divertido el rubio al ver las caras de asombro de todo el mundo.

Creo que si.- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Bueno espero que tomen en consideración el trato y me dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció Bueno besos a todos. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6 Todo es muy complicado

Wow!!! Bueno lo prometido es deuda, como llegamos a los 15 reviews pues aquí esta el capi. Gracias mil a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, los quiero mucho y los adoro. En este capitulo sabrán que sucede en esta noche de San Valentín, la reacción de los amigos de la castaña y de el resto del estudiantado ante la pareja algo inusual. Ya casi se acaba la historia, este es el penúltimo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten, besos y espero les guste.

**Capitulo 6- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?**

Ellos caminaron por la multitud curiosa. Todos hablaban y los señalaban. Ellos tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada para evitar las miradas impertinentes.

Draco vengo enseguida voy con mis amigos un momento.- le dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y se encaminó a una mesa no muy lejana de allí donde se encontraban todos sus amigos y no con muy buena cara a ese momento. El rubio quedó un poco sorprendido por como la chica acababa de llamarlo por su nombre.- ¡Hola chicos!¿Por que esas caras tan largas?- preguntó Hermione aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

No por nada. Solo un pequeño, minúsculo e insignificante detalle, que mi mejor amiga esta en el baile de acompañante de nuestro archienemigo numero uno- dijo Ron alterado.

HermsHerms tantos chicos que hay en Hogwarts y tenías que venir con Draco Malfoy al baile.- dijo Harry en un tono alterado pero menor al de Ron.

SI QUIZÁS HUBIERA VENIDO AL BAILE CON OTRO CHICO SI TAN SOLO SE HUBIERAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE INVITARME , SI, SI DEJARAN DE VERME COMO LA SABELO TODO GRANGER POCO ATRACTIVA PERO MUY EFICIENTE. YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA QUE LE TIENE QUE PEDIR AUTORIZACIÓN A USTEDES PARA SALIR CON CHICOS. YO SALGO CON QUIEN SE ME VIENE EN GANA. Y SI CONOCIERAN A MALFOY SE DARÍAN CUENTA QUE NO ES LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN. SABEN ADIÓS NOS VEMOS CUANDO APRENDAN A COMPRENDERME.- les gritó la castaña alejándose totalmente furiosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus amigos se quedaron helados, no sabían que Hermione se sintiera así y menos que les fuera a responder de aquella manera.

Voy por ella.- dijo Harry preocupado.

No amor déjala, necesita estar sola.- le dijo Ginny, ya que conocía muy bien a Hermione.

En serio, yo creo que deberíamos ir.- insistió Ron, que estaba arrepentido por haberla tratado así y no haber pensado que Hermione había tenido sus razones para venir al baile con Malfoy.

No querido yo pienso igual que Ginny déjenla sola ya se le pasará, ya luego le piden disculpas.- dijo esta vez Luna.

La castaña estaba totalmente furiosa, así que salio molesta de la fiesta. Su primera reacción fue dirigirse a los jardines donde podría respirar aire puro y fresco. Ya estando allí vio una gran roca en la orilla del lago y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a ella donde se sentó y sin poder contener mas las lágrimas comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No comprendía por que todo tenía que ser siempre tan complicado. De pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Granger por que dejas que las cosas que te dicen esos idiotas te afecten?- se escucho la voz de un chico que arrastraba las palabras.

No, no solo es lo que me dijeron ellos soy yo. Creo hay algo malo en mí.- decía entre lágrimas la castaña

Pero explícate mejor.- dijo él mientras se sentaba a lado de la chica en la roca

Pues que no se por que los chicos no me buscan amenos que sea para que los ayude con una tarea o para que los ayude a aprobar un examen. Es deprimente que todos tus amigos y amigas tengan una relación como pareja y la única sola seas tu. Que haya tenido que recurrir a una poción para encontrar mi supuesto verdadero amor, que ya este en mi séptimo año de colegio y nunca me hayan besado.- dijo la chica en un tono muy triste con su vista perdida en el horizonte.

El rubio meditó un momento las palabras que diría. Luego de tenerlas dijo

Hermione ¿Qué prefieres haber besado mil hombres y que en esas ocasiones luego te hayan dejado con excusas?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

No- respondió ella.

¿Que los chicos te busquen pero que sea solo para utilizarte?

No- volvió a responder.

¿Andar con alguien solo por aparentar delante de los demás?-

No jamas- respondió algo mas animada, se acababa de dar cuenta que el rubio tenía toda la razón era mejor estar sola que haber sufrido desilusiones amorosas

Pues entonces Hermione Granger, ya deja de quejarte y volvamos a la fiesta para seguir siendo la pareja mas observada. O me quitarás el honor de seguir siendo la estrella.- le dijo en tono pícaro el chico.

No Draco, vamos.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie con nuevos ánimos. Por primera vez le dio toda la razón a Draco Malfoy era mejor no haberlo vivido que haber sufrido en el proceso.

Los chicos volvieron a entrar en la fiesta. Mientras entraban se encontraron de frente a Pansy Parkinson.

Vaya, vaya por esta inmunda sangre sucia me cambiaste para venir al baile. – dijo en tono indignado la pelinegra.

Mira Parkinson, ya me tienes harta, yo con todo y mi supuesta sangre sucia soy mil veces mejor que tu. Estúpida serpiente y si Malfoy decidió venir con migo es por que así lo considera él. Así que mas te vale que te vayas ubicando que tu ni naciendo cien veces mas en familias sangre limpia me llegas a los tobillos. Y con tan solo ver mis calificaciones comparadas a las tuyas es punto de partida mas que suficiente. Así que si nos disculpas tenemos cosas mas interesantes que hacer que perder nuestro tiempo con tigo.- le escupió Hermione pero luego de decirlo se calló pues pensó que Draco Malfoy lo mas seguro era que no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ella acababa de decir y posiblemente le diría a toda voz que si había ido al baile con ella era para que no lo pusiera en ridículo frente a todo el mundo lanzándosele encima como una lapa. Pero para sorpresa de la castaña esto no pasó, pasó lo que hubiera sido inimaginable para ella, él le extendió la mano para que ella se la sostuviera, ella sin demostrar impresión lo hizo. Él le dio una sonrisa sarcástica a la pelinegra que estaba totalmente colorada de furia y ambos se retiraron de allí agarrados de la mano y de este mismo modo volvieron a entrar al gran comedor. Él revuelo no fue menor al anterior.

Ya en el baile estaba sonando una canción lenta. Muchas parejas bailaban. Esto quería decir que se habían perdido el mensaje del director. Hermione lamentó esto ya que adoraba los mensajes de Dumbledore, su manera de hablar y expresarse era única. La castaña comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa que anteriormente ocupó o se supone que ocupara con el rubio. Pero de pronto sintió que la mano que la sostenía la comenzaba a halar hacía la pista de baile ella no se hizo de rogar. Ya estando en la pista el chico colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Ella quedó helada.

Granger tienes que colocar tus manos sobre mi cuello.- le dijo al notar que la chica se había quedo helada sin hacer nada.

Si, lo siento es que para esto del baile no soy buena.- le dijo ella cumpliendo tímidamente con la orden que le acababa de dar el chico quedando así mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Por fin acabo de descubrir algo en lo que Hermione Granger no es buena.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el chico pero sin cortar el contacto visual.

No Malfoy, hay muchas cosas en la que no soy buena.- le contestó ella con una sonrisa a flor de labios.

Sabes hay otra cosa en la que quiero saber si eres buena y que nadie se a tomado la molestia de averiguar- le dijo el chico.

¿Qué?- pregunto curiosa (N/A: Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato ¿verdad?)

Esto.- le dijo el chico mientras con sutilidad juntaba sus labios a los de la castaña sin importar quien observaba, sin importar quien lo juzgaba, sin importarle nada. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes. Hermione que nunca había besado a nadie disfrutó el momento. Draco aunque había besado a muchas chicas no podía comparar aquellos labios con los de ninguna su toque era perfecto. No entendía por que ningún muchacho había besado aquellos labios antes, toda ella era realmente tierna. Él alejó suavemente sus labios de los de ella, cuando lo hacía pudo notar que ella continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, al ver esto sonrió. – Si definitivamente en eso eres buena también.- le dijo él haciéndola sonrojar.

Gracias.- fue lo único que salio de sus labios. Ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, entonces fue que notó la cara de estupefacción que tenían todos los que a su alrededor se encontraban. Y tomó conciencia de lo que había acabado de pasar Draco Malfoy acababa de besarla frente a todo el colegio. Entonces se volvió a mirarlo sus ojos reflejaban algo de temor.

¿Qué sucede Hermione?- preguntó él al notar la expresión de la castaña.

Que tu eres Draco Malfoy, El Príncipe de Slytherin, protector numero uno de la pureza de la sangre, Archienemigo de mis dos mejores amigos Ronald Weasly y Harry Potter y el sex symbol de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste a mi la sabelotodo Granger?- preguntó ella confundida.

Sabes siempre te ahogas en un vaso de agua.- le dijo algo molesto como respuesta el chico. Y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ella caminó tras él ya que no se quedaría sin su respuesta..

Malfoy.- le dijo ella ya cuando habían salido del gran comedor y se encontraban en el pasillo del colegio.

Que quieres que te diga Granger- le dijo el sin voltear a mirarla.

Pues la verdad, ¿Si solo juegas con migo?.- le dijo ella acelerando el paso ya que un paso de él, eran tres de ella. Ella lo alcanzó y se le paró enfrente bloqueándole el paso.

El rubio la miró un momento y pensó en decirle la verdad de por que el beso. Pero ese no era él aunque quisiera demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos no era algo que le hubiesen enseñado.

¿Malfoy espero tu respuesta?- Preguntó la chica al ver que el rubio solo se limitaba a mirarla con sus intensos ojos grises.

Mira Granger, solo lo hice y punto. Así que ya déjame en paz.- le dijo el chico y luego se alejó de ella dejándola allí muy confundida y con un sentimiento de vacío e incomprensión.

Luego de esto ella no tuvo ningún tipo de deseo de regresar a la fiesta. "Feliz día de San Valentín Hermione Granger" se dijo así misma mientras una lágrima brotaba de su ojo para luego recorrer su mejilla. Ella decidió regresar a su sala común. Pero antes se quitó los tacones y por todo el recorrido con paso desganado fue sintiendo el piso frío bajo sus pies. Llegó a su sala común y ya allí no tenía deseos de nada. Así que simplemente se dirigió al sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y allí se sentó estática mirando las llamas y pensando. Pensando en como fue su primer beso mágico pero a la misma vez frío, una y otra vez la duda inundaba su cabeza ¿Por qué el rubio la había besado?. "Solo era un capricho, como siempre quería ser el primero en todo" se decía ella misma. Pero ella había sentido extraño aquel beso era como si hubiera habido mas que capricho. Se acababa de dar cuenta que en realidad se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy. Pero era un pensamiento que quería exterminar "solo es la poción solo eso" se trataba de convencer ella misma. Así permaneció incontables horas, sentada allí. Luego se escucho que el retrato que daba entrada a la sala común se abría.

Aquel dio paso a tres jóvenes un pelinegro y dos colorines.

Saben estoy preocupado por Hermione- decía Ron que no había reparado en la presencia de la castaña ya que esta estaba sentada tan bajita en el sillón que no se distinguía a simple vista.

Si, creo que se nos pasó la mano. Y tenemos que admitir que nos metemos y queremos en ocasiones cambiar sus decisiones.-añadía Harry pero al momento recibieron un codazo por parte de la pelirroja quien rápidamente les señaló el sillón donde se encontraba la castaña.

Acérquense y discúlpense con ella.- les dijo en un tono tan bajo a ambos hombres que sonó como un susurro. Ellos le hicieron caso y se acercaron al sillón con cautela. La castaña posó sus ojos en ellos al instante pero se quedó en su posición de desgano sin moverse.

Hermione ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Harry que no se le ocurría otra cosa que preguntar para romper hielo.

Si.- se limito a responder ella.

Mira Herms, nosotros te queríamos pedir disculpas. Y sabemos que no somos quienes para meternos en tu vida. Es solo que nos preocupamos por lo que te pasa.- le dijo Harry mirándola con cara expectante para ver el semblante de la castaña. Pero la chica solo se incorporó en el sillón un poco.

Chicos yo también les tengo que ofrecer una disculpa, no se los dije de la mejor manera y se que ustedes se preocupan por mí y se los agradezco. Yo solo lo que quiero es que aprendan a comprenderme un poco mas. Para así no tener que esconderle cosas en ocasiones por evitar sus malas reacciones.- le dijo ella mirándolos con los ojos algo llorosos.

Herms en serio lo sentimos. De ahora en adelante trataremos de ser mas comprensibles.- Ron se puso la mano derecha en el pecho y levantó la izquierda.- Repite con migo Harry "Juro solemnemente que..." que repitas conmigo.- le dijo dándole un fuerte codazo a Harry.

Ay esta bien.- dijo el pelinegro y luego imito la posición de su amigo.

"Juramos solemnemente que de hoy en adelante trataremos de comprender mas a Hermione Jane Granger, así nos ayude Merlín" – dijeron ambos chicos al unísono. A la castaña esto le causó mucha risa.

Esta bien.- dijo ella mientras seguía riendo.

Bueno, entonces ¿nos perdonas?- preguntó Harry que en ese momento tomó asiento en el lado izquierdo de Hermione y Ron en el derecho.

Claro, aunque intente no puedo estar enojada con ustedes por mucho tiempo. Son mis hermanos.- le dijo ella. Esto emocionó mucho a los chicos que se abalanzaron a abrazarla uno por cada costado dejándola casi sin aire. Ella esto la hizo reír.

¿Herms, te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te enojes?- le preguntó dudoso Ron.

Depende Ronald pero pregunta a ver.- le dijo la castaña mirándolo con ojos expectantes.

¿Como somos tus hermanos, tendremos a Malfoy de cuñado?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

No Ron, no lo creo.- cuando la castaña dijo esto un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Ella se incorporó en el sillón ya que había quedado un poco pillada debajo de sus amigos.- Espera un momento.- dijo en voz alta ella pero fue una aseveración para ella misma.

¿Qué sucede Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

SHHHSHHH, no hablen- les dijo mientras le hacia señas con sus dedos para que no dijeran nada.- Draco Malfoy es un elitista, machista,racista, egocéntrico.- dijo en voz alta ella.

¿Y nos mandas a callar para decirnos cosas que ya sabíamos?.- le dijo Ron sin entender el por que de las palabras de su amiga.

Se rompió.- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sin decirle nada a sus amigos se fue directo a su cuarto. Dejando allí confundidos al par de chicos quienes encogieron los hombros y la dieron por demente.

Ya en su habitación la castaña corrió a su mochila donde guardaba el pergamino con la poción escrita. Lo sacó y lo leyó. Allí estaba decía que con un beso los efectos de la poción se romperían. Ella lo comprendió todo o al menos así lo asumió. El lo había hecho para deshacerse de ella. Esto la destrozó. Ella se metió directo al baño donde entró en la tina a despejar su mente pero sin evitar estar echa un mar de lágrimas. Se creía la mujer mas indeseable del mundo.

No muy lejos de allí en la sala común de las serpientes o mejor dicho en el cuarto de una de ellas. Para ser mas exactos en el de el rubio príncipe de esta casa. Él estaba tirado mirando al techo de su cómoda cama. Él en serio tenía sentimientos hacía la castaña Gryffindor pero de su boca eso jamas saldría. Estaba pensando la manera de cómo hacérselo entender sin tener que decirlo con palabras. Y una idea vino a su mente lo haría de la manera que mas le gustaba a la castaña. Una sonrisa vino a su rostro, se puso de pie y puso manos a la obra en su sencillo plan. Él en solo horas de haber pasado con ella se dio cuenta que todo lo que le habían enseñado en toda su vida era una sarta de mentiras. Él la consideraba a ella mucho mejor que muchos sangres pura que conocía y así se lo haría saber.

Espero les haya gustado!! Bueno como les dije este es el penúltimo capitulo. Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios. Besos.


	7. Chapter 7 Grandes impresiones

¡¡¡ Hola mis queridos y adorados lectores!!! Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo final de esta historia, que espero hayan disfrutado. Bueno por el apoyo tan grande que ha tenido he decidido hacer un epilogo (Un final mas extenso con mas detalles) pero eso solo si ustedes me lo piden. Gracias mil los quiero y los adoro mucho. Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 7- Grandes impresiones 

La mañana llegó. Hermione amaneció sin ánimos de nada. No quería ver a nadie pero sus responsabilidades eran mas grande que sus deseos. Así que se levantó y arrastrando sus pies se dirigió hacia el lavado. En este no estuvo ni 15 minutos salio lista con su uniforme. Decidió que para no ver a nadie o a la menor cantidad de personas posibles iría muy temprano a tomar el desayuno. Así lo hizo bajó y en el gran comedor solo habían muy pocos alumnos, de los madrugadores y los antisociales. Ella ese día se sentía así antisocial y en contra del mundo. Increíblemente ese día ella decidió maquillarse los ojos de negro con delineador negro. Esto la hacía ver hermosa pero a la misma vez algo ruda, cosa que nadie la consideraba. Se sentó pero no tenía hambre de pronto vio entrar una lechuza. A la castaña le pareció extraño, ya que la hora de las lechuzas era mas entrada la mañana. "Un padre desesperado" pensó y se sirvió una manzana. Pero la impresión fue aun mayor a ver que la lechuza se posó frente a ella. Traía un pergamino el cual ella desató y la lechuza se fue volando libremente. Pudo ver que en el exterior estaba escrito su nombre en una caligrafía perfecta. Ella con mucho cuidado lo abrió. Comenzó a leerlo y según avanzaba su corazón se aceleraba no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían.

Hermione:

Te preguntaras el por que de esta carta. Aunque no lo creas esto para mí es mas difícil que enfrentar al Lord Voldemort en persona. Cuando una persona está acostumbrada a no expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento, es muy trabajoso hacerlo cuando es realmente necesario. Ahora vuelvo a la interrogante anterior el por que de todo esto. Ayer me hiciste una pregunta a la cual quizás mi orgullo, mi carácter, o mi inexpresibidad no me permitieron contestarla. Ahora te daré tu respuesta. Te besé primero que nada por que desde la noche anterior tenía el deseo de hacerlo, es muy extraño que en una noche se puedan cambiar todos los pensamientos de una persona., o quizás no fue que los cambiaste, si no que hiciste que me diera cuenta de lo que realmente pensaba, de todo lo que en mi corazón guardaba y me negaba a expresar.También me di cuenta que la sangre no es lo mas importante y con tu demostración con Pansy ayer fue mas que suficiente. No quiero seguir el ejemplo de mi padre, no quiero ser un completo idiota racista y monigote de otro.Quiero ser yo mismo, tener mis propias creencias a base de mis vivencias y criterios, no por lo que otro piense. Y por eso el por que de esta carta. Puedes creerlo, yo Draco Malfoy escribiendo esto. Pues esto es para que veas que si estoy siendo sincero. Con esto no te quiero comprometer pues lo mas seguro es que me desprecies por ser quien soy, y por como siempre te traté, aunque conociéndote no creo que llegues al extremo del desprecio, quizás lastimas cosa que te prohíbo sientas hacía mí. Pero tan solo quería que sepas que con tu poción lograste que me diera cuenta que es lo que quiero realmente en la vida, y también que vivo en un mundo de apariencias e hipocresía. Sigue siendo natural y no olvides buscar tu libertad. Balance es lo que necesitas.Nunca pensé en decir esto pero, como estamos hablando en total sinceridad te lo diré, eres hermosa. Y si quieres saber el por que ningún chico se acerca a ti, también yo te lo contestare. Te ven como un inalcanzable, tan perfecta, tan intocable como una figura de porcelana que con solo tocarla se romperá. Con tu beso de ayer me di cuenta de esa perfección, de esa inocencia y me gusto esa sensación fue como sentir un alivio a toda mi pena y desdicha, cosa que te agradezco. Espero que nunca me pidas que repita nada de esto en persona ya que no creo que lo haga. Por eso lo plasmé en este pergamino que puede expresar mejor que yo mis propios sentimientos. En realidad es deprimente que solo sea así que pueda llevar mis reales pensamientos. Pero que hacer, ya es una costumbre. Espero me disculpes si te lastime de alguna manera.. Ya cumplí con darte mi explicación, creo que eso es todo

Atentamente

Draco Malfoy

La castaña terminó de leer la carta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y una lágrima en su mejilla. Sin darse cuenta ya el gran comedor comenzaba a llenarse. Los estudiantes comenzaban a bajar. La castaña buscó con sus ojos una cabellera rubia en la mesa de Slytherin pero pudo notar que en esta no había casi nadie. Ella la embargaba la total felicidad el si sentía algo por ella. El quizás si era su media naranja. En ese momento vio entrar a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas. Ron se despidió de Luna y ella se dirigió a su mesa. Luego Harry, Ginny y Ron se dirigieron a la mesa de Griffindor.

Hola Hermione.- dijo Ginny.

Hola Gin. Hola chicos.- dijo ella con mejor animo.

Me puedes explicar por que tu buen animo, pero tu look de acércate y de rompo el cuello.- preguntó Ron al ver el maquillaje poco común de su amiga.

Así soy.- dijo riendo ella, tenía nuevos bríos.

Ellos se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar. De pronto por la puerta del comedor entró el rubio Príncipe de Slytherin, seguido muy de cerca de su sequito compuesto por Crabbe,Goyle, Zabini y Pansy. A él chico se le notaba algo triste su semblante. Hermione no dudó un segundo mas simplemente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la entrada del gran comedor, con sus amigos preguntándole hacía donde iba sin recibir respuestas. Ella vio al grupo de serpientes caminar hacía su mesa y sin dudarlo mas gritó

MALFOY- al escuchar su nombre el rubio volteo a mirar al igual que todo su sequito.

GrangerGranger que suse...- comenzó a decir el chico pero no pudo terminar pues la chica de dos pasos se le paró enfrente y sin decir nada mas lo había besado. Beso que fue perfectamente correspondido por el chico quien la acerco mas a él por la cintura.

Las reacciones fueron múltiples. De la mesa de los Hufflepuff unas niñas suspiraban tiernamente, otras mas emocionadas aplaudían, de los Ravenclaw unas lloraban pues estaban besando a su hombre adorado, Luna sonreía, Pansy se desmayó, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabbini casi se les cae la quijada de la impresión,los Gryfindors estaban algo escandalizados, Harry estaba en shock y Ron decía "Que anoche no dijo que él era yo no se que cosa", Ginny al igual que Luna sonreía. Se alegraba que su amiga hubiera encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

Creo que tendremos que resignarnos a tener a Malfoy como cuñado.- decía resignado Harry, mientras Ron hacía un tipo de gruñido.

La castaña y el rubio dejaron de besarse.

Vaya Granger no sabía que tu fueras de las que robaras besos.- le decía de forma picara el chico, sin retirar sus manos de la cintura de ella.

Y yo no sabía que tu eras de los que escribía cartas.- le dijo ella con sus manos sobre su cuello.

Hay muchas cosas de mi que te sorprenderá saber.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Lo mismo digo.- le respondió ella.

Quizás si termine siendo tu media naranja.- le dijo al oído él.

Lo ves nunca dudes de la eficiencia de una poción, pero mas aun de tu fuerza interior.- le dijo ella y él puso una cara de incomprensión que la hizo reír.

Y así con ellos finalmente juntos termina este relato. Cuanto dure esto nadie sabe, pero lo que si se sabe es que ellos se ayudaron mutuamente a encontrar esa otra parte restante de cada uno. Se complementaron, se encontraron y mas que como pareja se encontraron ellos mismos. Encontraron la libertad de sus almas, lo que realmente siempre necesitaron.Tu verdadera media naranja es cuando encuentras ese algo que te hace sentir completo y realizado. Espero mis queridos lectores que continúen en esa búsqueda por que el que busca encuentra como le pasó a nuestra linda pareja.

**Fin**

¿Lo disfrutaron? Espero con todo el corazón que si. Bueno como les dije espero sus reviews para saber si quieren que les publique ese epilogo. Besos,abrazos y cariños para todos. Prometo contestar sus reviews uno por uno si no personalmente en la historia. Bye besos nuevamente y mil gracias.


	8. Chapter 8 Nos Graduamos

**Hola!! Me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta. Aquí les traigo el Epilogo. Bueno como se portaron tan bien con los reviews pues decidí hacer un doble epilogo, quierese decir esto que serán este y otro capitulo mas. Gracias Mil y de verdad me alegro que le haya gustado tanto esta historia que ha tenido un gran apoyo. Bueno ya no les doy mas lata para que puedan leer. Besos, abrazos para todos.**

**Capitulo 8- Epilogo Parte I- Nos graduamos**

Una castaña chica corría a gran velocidad por los jardines de el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. De la mano de ella un chico de rubios cabellos la seguía. Ambos vestían elegantes túnicas y hermosos sombreros. El de ella de bruja, el de él de mago.

¿Hermione, podrías aminorar el paso?- preguntó el chico un poco fatigado.

¡No!, vamos que por tardarte tanto es que vamos tarde.- dijo molesta la chica

Esta bien- dijo él de mala gana mientras volvían a retomar la carrera.

Llegaron a la entrada de el gran comedor en donde habían muchos estudiantes ubicados en filas y por el color de sus casas. Hermione divisó entre la multitud un cabello colorado y uno azabache, los chicos al verla le hicieron señas para que se acercara, ella con su mano les indicó que esperaran un momento. Luego volteo a ver a el rubio que miraba a los de su casa que también le hacían señas.

Draco, nos vemos luego ¿si?.- le dijo la chica.

Si, pero sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente.- le dijo el rubio en un tono algo frio.

Si lo se. Hasta luego.- le dijo la castaña mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en los labios de el chico. Luego cada uno tomó dirección hacia donde se encontraban los componentes de sus casas.

Hola chicos.- dijo ella acercándose a sus amigos.

Pensamos que no llegarías.- dijo Harry.

Casi no pero aquí estoy.- dijo dándole una sonrisa la castaña.

¿Que sucedió? Malfoy tardó en arreglarse su perfecta e impecable cabellera.- dijo en tono burlón Ron mientras pasaba su mano por su rojo cabello en son de burla.

Ay, Ron ¿hasta cuando le vas a tener riña a Draco?- preguntó divertida Hermione quien ya se había acostumbrado a las constantes insinuaciones de sus amigos hacía su novio.

Déjame pensar- dijo Ron llevando dos dedos a su barbilla.- hasta que deje de ser un hurón.- le contesto el chico a su castaña amiga.

¡Ay Ronald! – suspiro Hermione. Ellos no se metían en su relación con Draco, pero se les hacia difícil aceptarla por que dejar de ser enemigos después de serlo por siete años era algo difícil de pedir.

¿Y Ginny? ¿y Luna?- preguntó la castaña a los chicos por sus respectivas novias.

Sentadas con mamá y papá- contestó Ron.

Creo que tus padres también están sentados junto a ellos.- dijo Harry sonriente.

Pueden creerlo que hoy sea nuestra ...- pero la castaña fue interrumpida por la voz de la profesora de transformaciones.

Bueno mis niños la ceremonia va a comenzar, ubíquense en parejas. –dijo la profesora McGonagal que tenía un tono conmovido.

Los tres chicos se miraron un momento. No sabían como ubicarse ya que se supone que fuera en parejas.

¿Saben que?.Nosotros hemos hecho todo estos siete años como trio, hemos salvado el mundo mágico como trio, hemos pasado tristezas y alegrías como trio, así que esto lo haremos como el trío de oro que somos.- dijo la castaña mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Hermione tiene razón no hemos esperado siete años para separarnos ahora.- dijo Harry poniéndose al lado izquierdo de la castaña y tomando su mano.

Es cierto, o todos o ninguno.- dijo Ron colocándose de el lado derecho tomando su otra mano.

Los tres chico abrían la fila de estudiantes que entrarían primero al gran comedor. McGonagal los miró por un momento pero sabía que dijera lo que le dijera aquel trío no accedería a separase, además quien era ella para separar algo que se había unido por difíciles circunstancias hace ya siete años. Todos prestaron atención a una voz masculina que provenía del el interior de el gran salón.

Bienvenidos sean todas y todos a este magnifico día. Un día especial, en el cual veremos a nuestros jóvenes alumnos convertirse en brujas y magos de el futuro. Hoy se gradúan, son la esperanza de el mañana. Pero antes de continuar me gustaría que todo se pusieran de pie y recibiéramos con un fuerte aplauso a los graduandos de el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. – se escucho decir a Dumbeldore, en ese momento las puertas de le gran comedor se abrió. Los presentes hacían una gran ovación. – Encabeceando nuestra marcha tenemos a los valientes Gryfindors.- dijo el director dando paso a una gran cantidad de chicos con sus túnicas color escarlata. Encabezados como se dijo anteriormente por el trío de oro quienes sonreían muy alegres. Ellos sonrieron y saludaron al área donde se encontraba la familia Weasly, y debo recalcar la familia ya que se encontraban todos, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Molly, Ginny y aunque parezca imposible también Percy. Junto a ellos Luna, Fleur, Los papás de Hermione quienes sonreían con gran orgullo y una chicas pelinegras,de ojos azules y gemelas idénticas novias de los gemelos, llamadas las gemelas Thompson. Desde esa área era la mayor ovación (N/A: No me explico por que jejeje) Los chicos tomaron asiento en las primeras sillas.

Ahora los secundan la casa de los Inteliegentes Ravenclaw.- Por la puerta entraron muchos estudiantes vestidos con unas túnicas de un color azul llamativo. Todos tomaron asiento en el área asignada

Luego los siguen los bondadosos y leales Hufflepuff.- Jóvenes de caras risueñas y felices entraron vestidos de un color amarillo al gran comedor, para luego tomar asiento.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante la casa de los Astutos Slytherins.- luego de estas palabras al gran comedor entraron un grupo de jovenes, el cual a la cabeza iba su siempre principe, vestidos con túnicas de color verde. Este grupo recivió aplausos y tambien abucheos por sus compañeros. Era bien sabido que los estudiantes de esta casa no eran los mas queridos, aunque si muy populares y algo temidos. Entre las personas que apaludian a los Slytherin. Sen encontraba una mujer de porte fino y largo cabello rubio, con gesto altivo en su largo rostro. Entre la fila de Gryfindor una Castaña Apaludia con especial enfasis, reciviendo así miradas reprobatorias de sus amigos. El rubio principe le lanzó una guiñada cosa que a la castaña le facinó y sus amigos odiaron.

Luego de la entrada al gran comedor de todos los graduandos Dumbledore volvió a retomar la palabra.

Aquí están ya mis jóvenes alumnos, futuro de el mundo y con mentalidad vanguardista que mejorará nuestra forma de llevar la magia a futuras generaciones de magos y brujas. Tengo que felicitarlos a todos por que llegaron hasta aquí. Con los momentos difíciles y de tensión que se vivieron ustedes continuaron, lucharon por que nada ni nadie empañara el futuro de sus vidas, por eso tienen todo mi respeto y admiración.- dijo el profesor mientras hizo una pausa para aplaudir a los alumnos y todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo convirtiéndose esto en una gran ovación. – Bueno ahora pasaremos a entregar algunos premios para estudiantes que en sus timos y Éxtasis resultaron con buenas calificaciones, entre otros tipos de premios especiales. Para las entregas de estos le doy la voz a la profesora Minerva McGongall.- dijo cediendo la palabra a la profesora.

Muy buenos días a todos en especial a ustedes mis queridos niños que tantas alegrías y en ocasiones enojo me hicieron pasar. De mi parte quiero que sepan que siempre los llevare en una parte importante de mi corazón y me harán mucha falta.- les dijo la profesora mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas de melancolía. – Bueno ahora si pasaremos primero a las premiaciones por asignaturas, al escuchar su nombre favor de pasar por aquí. (N/A: Las iniciales que están alado de los nombres que por cierto algunos son inventados por mi mente loca jejeje son las de las respectivas casas.)

Adivinación- Parvatti Patil (G) y Lavander Brown.(G)

Encantamientos- Hermione Granger(G), Lehila Michanin(R), Lucas Tilon(R)

Herbología- Neville Longbottom (G), Hermione Granger (G), Nina Lim (H)

Aritmancia- Hermione Granger (G), Draco Malfoy (S)

Pociones- Draco Malfoy (S), Hermione Granger(G), Millicent Bulstrofe (S).

Transformaciones- Hermione Granger(G), Leticia Main (R), Zuleymi Kranks(H), Nina Plum(S).

Defensa Contra las artes oscuras.- Harry Potter (G)

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.- Ronald Weasly (G), Harry Potter (G), Hermione Granger (G).

Historia de la magia- Hermione Granger (G), Draco Malfoy(S)

Los estudiante subían y bajaban de la plataforma en donde se encontraban los profesores entregando los medallones de premiación con la insignia de la asignatura por la cual los premiaban. Hermione opto por quedarse muy cerca por la cantidad de veces que la llamaron a subir, En un momento se cruzó con el rubio cuando iban a otorgarles la medalla de Aritmancia, que fue la primera, momento que él aprovecho para depositar en los labios de ella un fugaz beso y felicitarla. Luego de esto regresaron todos a sus sillas. Hermione notó a Ron un poco molesto.

¿Qué te sucede Ronald?- le preguntó en un susurro la castaña.

No,No es nada. Es solo que ustedes tienen mas medallones que yo. Y deja que llegue donde mamá para que veas la regañina que me va a dar.- decía el chico entre cabizbajo y molesto.

Ron, no creo que tu madre te vaya dar una regañina por eso.- decía la chica mientras intentaba apaciguar el sonido de los medallones que colgaban de su cuello.

Eso espero.- se limitó a contestar el pelirrojo.

McGonagall volvió a hablar:

Ahora vamos a llamar a los estudiantes que por los tres últimos años se han encargado de mantener el orden en sus casas y en el colegio en general. Pasen por aquí nuestros Prefectos. De la casa de Gryfiindor Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasly. De la casa de Ravenclaw Josh Palermo y Nydaliz Riverol. De la casa de Hufflepuff Ambar Nivera y Alexander Costelini. (N/A: No sabía los nombres de los prefectos de estas casas así que dejé volar mi imaginación inventando nombres jeje : ) y de la casa de Slytherin Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Bueno le solicito a los jovenes ante mencionados que suban a recibir sus honores. – concluyó la mujer. Los mencionados subieron y se les hizo entrega de una placa de movimiento donde se les agradecia por los servicios brindados al colegio los últimos años, con una gran cantidad de aplausos por parte de sus compañeros y de todos los presentes en general. Ron estaba muy emocionado ya que por fin había recibido un reconocimiento ese día y lo mas seguro con eso su madre se conformaría. Todos estaban alineados en el lugar. Cuando se volvió a escuchar la voz de la subdirectora. – Bueno mis queridos gracias por todo. Pero ahora les voy a solicitar a dos de ustedes que pasen al frente, a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy..- ambos chicos dieron un paso al frente, se miraron un momento y se dieron una sonrisa cómplice. – Bueno me gustaría que todos le dieran un fuerte aplauso a nuestros dos premios anuales escogido así por sus excelentes calificaciones y el desempeño en el colegio. – A ellos se les entregó un estilo de piedra de color blanco y brillante que cambiaba de tonalidades y con una placa que leía (premio anual).- Este año algo cambia en cuanto a los premios anuales pero para eso los dejo nuevamente con nuestro director.- dijo la mujer dándole paso a Dumbledore nuevamente.

Bueno como dijo mi compañera la profesora McGonagal, este año es diferente ya que no solo entregaremos el reconocimiento de premio anual a dos alumnos si no que la cantidad aumenta a cinco.- al profesor decir esto un gran murmullo se apoderó de el gran comedor- Se que las calificaciones son importantes, pero no lo son todo y debo reconocer a tres estudiantes además de los dos presente que hicieron grandes cosas por nuestro colegio este año y no solo por nuestro colegio si no por el mundo mágico en general. Me gustaría por favor que los señores Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly y Neville Longbottom pasen por aquí.- al decir esto una euforia se adueño de el gran comedor las persona gritaban y vitoreaban, Hermione estaba emocionada aplaudía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y aunque parezca increíble Draco sonreía. Los tres chicos llegaron y se pusieron de pie junto a Hermione quien al verlos llegar le dio un abrazo a cada uno ya que sabía que era un premio bien merecido.- Aquí están nuestros cinco premios anuales y es un placer para mi informarles que también nuestros futuros aurores ya que fueron escogidos para pertenecer a este selecto grupo por el ministerio de magia.- finalizó el profesor.

¿Esta hablando en serio?- preguntó incrédulo Neville, mientras sus ojos color miel parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas.

Si, señor Longbottom, todos ustedes son futuros aurores.- le contestó con una apacible sonrisa el sabio anciano.

Harry, Ron, Draco y Neville no salían de el asombro, se encontraban como en un estado cata tónico. La que reaccionó fue Hermione.

VAMOS A SER AURORESSSS-gritó llena de emoción lanzándose encima de sus amigos que al sentir el peso de su amiga sobre ellos fue que reaccionaron y la emoción lo invadió.

Lo logramos Harry.- decía Ron dando saltos de emoción.

Si.- decía el moreno también con emoción aparente, viendo uno de sus grandes sueños hechos realidad.

Amor, no puedo crerlo. Seremos aurores.- le dijo Hermione esta vez abrazando a su novio que a pesar de todo estaba un poco serio.

Si.- se limitó a decir el rubio.- es mejor que regresemos a nuestras sillas para que continúe la ceremonia.- dijo el rubio chico bajando de la tarima, Hermione no entendía el por que de el comportamiento de el chico. Todos le dieron la gracias a Dumbledore quien también se mostraba emocionado con la noticia, luego todos bajaron llevando en brazos sus premios y en el pecho la gran emoción.

Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra.

Bueno Jóvenes, esperanza de el mañana. Ya lo que se les tenía que enseñar en este colegio se les enseñó, ya no hay nada que los detenga aquí, el mundo los espera, hagan el bien a donde quiera que vallan. Emprenda el vuelo como un Fénix que busca su camino el cual espero que encuentren con éxito. Que encuentren sabiduría y crecimiento en su transcurso. Ya no me queda mas que decir, solo que los declaro graduados del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria.- dijo por ultimo el director y cientos de sombreros de distintos colores volaron por los aires.

Todos lo estudiantes se abrazaban entre sí, algunos lloraban de emoción, otros hablaban de lo que sería su futuro. Hermione, Harry y Ron decidieron dirigirse hacia donde estaba la familia Weasly y los padres de Hermione. La señora Weasly los recibió, estaba súper emocionada.

Ron, Hermione, Harry vengan acá mis niños, que orgullosa estoy de ustedes.-dijo mientras los tomaba a los tres en un gran abrazo de oso,dejándolos prácticamente sin aire.

Mamá necesitan aire.- dijo George mirando la cara de los tres jóvenes.

O si lo siento.- dijo la señora Weasly mientras los soltaba.

Mamá, Papá.- dijo Hermione mientras corría emocionada hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

Hola hija.- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color verde oscuro. Quien abrazó a su hija emocionado.

Mi amor estamos orgullosos de ti.- le dijo esta vez una mujer de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos color miel.

Gracias, los adoro.- dijo ella abrazando a sus padres al mismo tiempo.

¿Oye cuando nos vas a presentar a tu susodicho novio del que nos has a hablado tanto en las cartas? – Preguntó la madre en un tono curioso y a la vez interesado.

Si, yo quiero conocerlo.- dijo esta vez el padre.

Bueno... este... voy por él.- dijo en tono nervioso la castaña ya que se le había olvidado el detalle de que sus padres no conocían a Draco. La castaña se alejó en busca de su novio. Comenzó a caminar y lo divisó conversando con una mujer, junto a Crabbe, Goyle y para desgracia de la castaña Pansy Parkinson. La castaña al ver la escena se dispuso a alejarse, pero al darse la vuelta una fuerte mano la tomó por el brazo.

¿Hermione a donde vas?- preguntó el rubio.

No, es que no quería interrumpir tu amena charla.- dijo la castaña intentando sonar indiferente pero no lo logró, no podía disimular la molestia que sentía ante el hecho de que Pansy Parkinson estuviera cerca de Draco, era algo que la enfermaba.

Vamos Hermione, tenemos que hablar.- hijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano.

¿Y tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó algo molesta la castaña.

Si.- se limitó a contestar él rubio mientras la haló con delicadeza hacia las afueras del castillo.

Hacía un día hermoso, soleado y perfecto. El la llevó hasta la orilla de el lago, exactamente hacía la roca en la cual se habían sentado a dialogar el día de el baile de San Valentín.

Draco ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo preocupada la castaña al notar un semblante súper serio en la cara de el rubio.

Hermione, lo que sucede es que ya no quiero seguir con nuestra relación en este nivel en el cual nos encontramos, ya estoy harto de compartirte con Potter y Weasly. Yo buscó algo mas maduro y serio.- comenzó sin contemplaciones el rubio.

¿Que Draco?- preguntó poniéndose de pie la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lo que oyes Hermione.- dijo el poniendo sus penetrantes ojos grises sobre los color miel de ella.

AH! YA VEO!! MUCHO TARDASTE NO, YA TE CANSASTE DE LA SANGRE SUCIA. ME IMAGINO QUE AHORA QUIERES UNA SANGRE PURA, YA SE ACABO EL JUEGUITO EN HOGWARTS ¿NO? HORA DE VIVIR EL MUNDO REAL Y A GRANGER QUE LA PARTA UN RAYO. ME IMAGINO QUE ES PARKINSON ¿NO? TU PERFECTO FUTURO, TU CHICA MADURA Y SERIA. ¿PUES SABES QUE? VETE CON ELLA ENTONCES, YA QUE YO SE QUE ESA PERRA NO ES MEJOR QUE YO Y NI TU NI NADIE ME VA A MENOSPRECIAR DRACO MALFOY.- Dijo la castaña hecha ya un mal de lágrimas y comenzó una carrera hacía el interior de el castillo. Pero antes que pudiera entrar una mano volvió a tomarla, y esta vez el chico la atrajo hacía si envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo de el cual ella intentó zafarse. Comenzó a dar puños descontrolados en el pecho de el chico, mientras mas lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos pero las palabras de el rubio la hicieron detenerse.

Ese es tu gran problema Hermione sacas conjeturas sin escuchar bien el mensaje.-le dijo el alejándola un poco para mirarla, pero sin soltarla.

¿Que conjeturas? si las cosas mas claras no pueden estar.Me quieres dejar esa es la relidad- le dijo entre lágrimas furiosas ella.

Dije que ya no quiero seguir nuestra relación en este nivel, no dije que quería que se acabara y mucho menos que te dejaría por la desenhebrada de Pansy.- le dijo el chico a ella.

¿Entoces que quisiste decir con todo eso?Explícate entoces- dijo calmándose un poco la chica.

Esa querida mía era la pregunta que tenias que hacer desde el principio.- le dijo mientras sacaba de el bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña caja de madera.- ¿Hermione Jane Granger aceptarías ser la próxima señora Malfoy?- le dijo el chico abriendo la pequeña caja que en su interior tenía un anillo dorado decorado con una pequeña y delicada esmeralda en el centro.

La castaña no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, buscó en los ojos de Malfoy algo que denotara que aquello era una broma, no podía creerlo, aquello era casi imposible.

¿Estas hablando en serio?- fue lo que atinó a preguntar aun entre lágrimas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Claro, pero si no quieres.- dijo Malfoy cerrando la cajita y mostrándose falsamente ofendido.

Como no voy a querer si este es mi sueño hecho realidad. – le dijo ella mientras estiraba su mano izquierda para que el chico colocara el anillo, él con mucho cuidado lo hizo.

¿Entonces aceptas ser la señora Malfoy?.- le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante como pocas el rubio a la caastaña.

Siiiii.- gritó ella y saltó a los brazos de el chico dándole un apasionado beso que el correspondió con énfasis.

¿Oye por que dijiste lo de Harry y Ron?.- preguntó alejándose de el rubio un poco.

Es que no encotraba justo que ese Potter y el Weasly estuieran siempre contigo, y yo solo cuando hubiera tiempo. Siendo mi esposa podre estar contigo siempre, y ahora mas que seremos compañeros de trabajo.- le dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura

¿Pero pensaste bien esto, que me quieres a mí como tu esposa?.- decia ella sumamanete incredula.- ¿Qué dirá tu madre y tus amigos?.- volvio a cuestinar sin darle chance a responder.

Si, no es contigo, no quiero a mas ninguna. Ademas tu bien sabes que no me importa lo que los demas opinen. Yo rijo mi vida y tomo mis decisiones, hace mucho que me dejó de importar lo que los demás piensen o quieran opinar. A mi me interesa lo que tu opines y con que hayas aceptado mi propuesta es suficiente para mi.- le dijo muy seguro el rubio.

Sabes así me gusta que hables mi amor.- le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras volvía a besarlo. – Sabes amor mis papás quieren conocerte.- le dijo después de un rato la chica.

¿Estas segura Hermione?- preguntó nervioso el chico.

Pues claro que estoy segura. Y ahora mas que vas a tener que pedirles mi mano.- dijo divertida la castaña viendo como el rostro de el rubio cambiaba a uno de total pánico.

Bueno pues al mal paso, darle prisa.- le dijo el rubio recibiendo un leve empujón de la castaña. Luego ambos se encaminaron hacia el interior de el castillo agarrados de las manos y muy felices.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los padres de Hermione, en consecuencia donde estaba toda la familia Weasly, los padres de Ron a pesar de no llevarse bien con los Malfoy reconocían que el hijo no era como el resto de la familia y para muestra un botón basta, con que tan solo estuviera saliendo con Hermione para ellos eso era buen indicio así que ellos felicitaron al muchacho a quien le extraño pero muy cortésmente les devolvió el saludo y agradeció. Bill, Charlie y Percy también saludaron a el rubio. En cuanto a los otros hermanos Weasly se hicieron los desentendidos ya que Fred, George y mucho menos Ron soportaban a Malfoy. Pero Ginny y Luna lo felicitaron también sin importarle las caras largas que pusieron sus novios, ya que ese era el novio de una de sus mejores amigas y para ellas la lucha campal que llevaban era una estupidez. Luego la pareja se acercó a los padres de Hermione, Draco estaba muy tenso al principio pero en cuanto conoció a los padres de la castaña se tranquilizó ya que vio que eran personas buenas y amables, pero que mas se podía esperar siendo padres de Hermione pensó. Ellos dialogaron un rato y él le pidió la mano de Hermione. Ellos al principio les costó reaccionar, pero al saber que Hermione había aceptado y que se encontraba tan feliz lo aceptaron ya que consideraban a su hija muy capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y de hacer buenas elecciones. Luego de estar un rato con los padre de la castaña, Draco le pidió a Hermione que por favor lo acompañara.

¿Amor pero a donde vamos?- preguntó dudosa la castaña.

Bueno, Hermione ya conocí a tus padres es hora de que tu conozcas a mi madre.- le dijo el rubio. Mientras la tomaba de la mano. A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón, la respiración se le agitó y su presión sanguínea la sintió aumentar considerablemente. No sabía como reaccionaria la madre de Draco al conocerla, a ella una muchacha de descendencia humilde y no sangre pura. Caminaba de la mano de el rubio, pero sentía como si fuera una película en cámara lenta. Llegaron donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer, de tez blanca, fino porte, un rubio y largo cabello recogido en un peinado alto, llevaba un traje de seda negra aumentando aun mas su porte de realeza. Ella se encontraba en ese momento dialogando con otros padres de estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin.

Madre, podrías acercarte un momento.- le dijo el chico a su madre que aun no había notado la presencia de los chicos.

Claro hijo.- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a sus hijo.

Madre, te quiero presentar a alguien.- le dijo el chico- Ella es Hermione Granger mi novia.-agregó el chico mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de una colorada Hermione que a pesar de todo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La cara de la mujer, que hasta ese momento era sonriente se cambio a una totalmente seria, miró a Hermione de arriba abajo y una mueca algo extraña se dibujó en su rostro.

Mucho gusto Sra. Malfoy.- le dijo Hermione mientras extendía su mano.

Draco, No me habías dicho que tenias novia.- dijo en un tono molesto, ignorando a la castaña por completo.

Pero te lo estoy informando ahora.- le contestó algo molesto e impresionado el rubio por el trato que le dio su madre a Hermione.

Amor, hablamos de eso luego.- le dijo Narcisa y le dio la espalda a la pareja para volver a la conversación antes interrumpida como si no fuera nadie quien le acababa de presentar su hijo. Hermione no supo que hacer, solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba en ese momento.

La castaña caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, Draco la siguió y la tomó de la mano, volteándola hacia él.

Amor espera.- le dijo el chico.

¿Qué Draco? ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- preguntó la castaña con molestia evidente reflejada en su rostro.

Se que estas molesta y mi madre no actuó de la mejor manera pero...- se intentaba excusar el rubio.

Draco lo que me molesta no es como reaccionó tu madre eso era de esperarse lo que realmente me enoja es que no te hayas tomado la molestia de decirle a tu madre que tenias novia y aun mas que esa novia era yo una sangre sucia.- le dijo ella molesta sin importarle usar el termino sangre sucia el cual utilizaba para hacerlo sentir mal pues el rememoraba sus momentos de lucha anteriores a su noviazgo.

Hermione no eres ninguna sangres sucia, ademas en realidad no se lo dije por que yo hago con mi vida lo que me plazca ella no tiene derecho alguno en mis decisiones. Lo que me interesa a mi es que yo a ti te quiero y ella va a tener que aceptarlo. Te pido una disculpa por que se que te tiene que haber sentido mal por el trato que ella te dio, pero hablaré con ella, ya que no tiene el derecho por que tu eres mi futura esposa y futura madre de sus nietos.- le dijo el rubio mientras guardaba tras la oreja de la castaña un rizo que se había atravesado en la cara.

Esta vez te la perdono pero en una próxima ocasión, te pido que me informes para estar preparada. Solo espero una cosa que los pensamientos de tu madre no te hagan cambiar de opinión o interfiera en lo nuestro..- dijo la castaña aun con el ceño fruncido.

Sabes que nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.- le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de la castaña para luego abrazarla. En su pensamiento corría lo antes ocurrido con su madre, él no le permitiría a ella que le faltara el respeto a la mujer que amaba. Los pensamientos de la castaña no eran muy distintos, sabía que lo que se avecinaba ahora no seria fácil, por que así como se había opuesto la madre de Draco muchas personas mas lo harían. Pero ella no lo permitiría, sacaría su amor por el rubio hacia delante, contra todas las adversidades que se presentaran en el camino, no había esperado tanto por conseguir su media naranja para perderla ahora con tanta facilidad.


	9. Chapter 9 Amor por encima de todo

**Hola!! Me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta. Primero quiero que no me vayan a asesinar por haberme tardado tanto es que he tenido muchos problemas con mi espalda y hombro derecho y de salud no he etado de le todo bien. Pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la ultima parte de el epilogo. Espero lo disfruten, y Gracias por su apoyo a esta historia, de verdad que cada review fue un rayito de felicidad a mi corazón, pero bueno los dejo leer por que ya me estoy poniendo sentimental. La despedida al final. **

**Capitulo 9- Epilogo parte II – Amor por encima de todo. **

Era una preciosa mañana de verano. En una habitación la euforia colectiva se adueñaba de tres chicas. Una pelirroja, una rubia y sobre todo de una castaña.

¿Esta bien arreglado el vestido por detrás?.- preguntaba la castaña mientras se volteaba para dejar que las otras dos chicas inspeccionaran la parte trasera de su blanco vestido.

Si Herms, toma los aretes.- le decía la rubia acercándole unos delicados aretes de diamantes pegaditos a las orejas.

Gracias Luna ¿Y el collar?- preguntó

Aquí Herms.- dijo esta vez la pelirroja, acercándole un collar que al igual que las pantallas era de diamantes muy sencillo pero hermoso.

Bueno creo que ya estoy lista.- dijo sonriente la castaña mientras daba una vuelta para que sus amigas la observaran.

¡Claro que no! falta algo- dijo una mujer que acaba de entrar a la habitación.

¿Qué mamá?- preguntó Hermione.

Esto.- le dijo la mujer mientras colocaba una hermosa coronita sobre el peinado que llevaba la castaña.

Es verdad casi lo olvido. ¿Y ahora, como me veo?- preguntó mientras arreglaba su vestido.

Hermosa hija.- le dijo su madre mientras lágrimas de emoción comenzaban a brotar de su rostro. La castaña llevaba un vestido largo de color blanco, a los hombros que dejaba ver sus coloridas pecas, de corte sirena con detalles en piedras y una delicada cola que arrastraba a su paso. Llevaba un moño del cual salían cabellos en perfectos bucles que danzaban por el discreto escote de su espalda, decorado con la delicada corona que le acababa de colocar su madre y que llevaba muchos años en la familia. Su maquillaje era muy sencillo y natural un leve rosa en su ojos y labios que la hacían ver hermosa. Su ajuar de boda era muy sencillo ya que así era ella sencilla y poco ostentosa.

En realidad te ves muy bella Hermione.- le dijo Luna.

Si muy linda amiga.- agregó Ginny.- ¿Y como nos vemos nosotras?- preguntó ahora ella mientras las dos chicas daban una vuelta.

Serán las madrinas mas envidiadas por todos.- dijo la castaña mientras reía.

Sabes que es extraño es la primera boda en la que veo cuatro padrinos.- dijo Luna mientras se unía a las risas.

Pero que querías si no podía, ni quería dejar a ninguno de mis amigos fuera. Yo quería que estuvieran de padrinos Harry, Ron y de madrinas las quería a Ginny y a tí que tantas cosas han compartido con migo. Así que esa es mi decisión y al que no le gusten mis dos padrinos y mis dos madrinas que maneje la situación. Por que para mi es perfecto- agregó la castaña mientras se acercaba a abrazar a sus amigas.

Oye y crees que este color rosa se ve bien con mi cabello.- dijo Ginny que era difícil que encontrara un color que convinara con su color rojo de cabello.

Se ve muy bien.- le dijo Hermione mientras las observaba. Ambas chicas llevaban un vestido color rosa claro, largo y de delicados manguillos, sus cabelleras sueltas y decoradas con un pequeño broche de un solo lado de el cabello. Este ajuar lo escogieron entre las tres ya que la madrinas tenían que llevar trajes identicos.

Las chicas se estaban dando los últimos toques cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta. Al indicar que pasaran un joven entró y quedo muy sorprendido con lo que vio.

Hermione te ves preciosa.- dijo el chico parado en la puerta.

Muchas gracias Harry. Y tu no te quedas atrás te vez muy guapo.- le dijo la chica mientas se acercaba a darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo.

Oigan y yo no estoy incluido.- dijo una segunda voz masculina que entraba por la puerta.

Claro que si, Ron.- le dijo ella mientras se diriga esta vez a abrazar a el otro de su mejores amigos, que mas que amigos era sus hermanos.

Te vez linda Herms.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

Esto tengo que guardarlo muy bien en mi memoria, ustedes dándome cumplidos.- dijo en tono burlón la chica.

Ay, no seas así, aunque no te lo digamos con frecuencia sabes que te queremos mucho. Y que queremos lo mejor para ti.- le dijo Ron mostrándose falsamente ofendido con el comentario de la castaña.

Sabe yo espero que seas muy feliz. Y aunque no me caiga bien el huroncito Malfoy tengo que aceptar que el se nota que te quiere y creo que el te dará la felicidad que tanto te mereces. – le dijo Harry.

En eso estoy de acuerdo con Harry y es que mas le vale por que si no me voy a encargar de romperle las piernas y en forma muggle.- agregó Ron.

Jeje, gracias chicos los quiero mucho.- dijo Hermione esta vez abrazándolos a los dos a la vez.

¿Amor ya están todos listos?- le preguntó Ginny a su novio.

Si amor.- le dijo reparando en la presencia de su novia- déjame decirte amor que te vez hermosísima.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para observarla mejor.

Luna tu también te vez hermosa.- le dijo Ron a su rubia novia.

Tengo que admitir que tengo las madrinas mas bonitas y los padrinos mas guapos en mi boda.- dijo la castaña observando a las dos parejas que se veían perfectamente uniformes pero con sus toques particulares. Los chicos iban vestidos de smoking negro con camisas blancas en el interior y un pequeño lazo negro en la parte de el cuello.

Casi lo olvido, ya llegó la carroza Hermione.- le dijo Harry acordándose el por que había subido hasta allí.

En serio, bueno pues es mejor que nos demos prisa.- dijo la castaña dirigiendose a sus amigos.

Si, gracias a Dios que desidiste quedarte en la madriguera para vestirte si no hubieras podido llegar a el lugar donde va a ser la boda.- le dijo una sonriente Luna.

Es cierto, hablando de la madriguera, ¿Ron donde estan tus padres?- preguntó extrañada Hermione ya que la Sra.Weasly no había subido a verla.

Pues papá esta organizando todo abajo con los carujes y mamá se fue a donde va a ser la boda para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar, tu madre y tu padre tambien partieon para ayá.- le informó Ron.

De verdad que estoy en otro mundo ya que no me di cuenta cuando mamá se fue. Pero vamos.- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba su ramo de flores, Harry le abrió la puerta y todos juntos salieron de la habitación.

No muy lejos de allí en una gran mansión un joven rubio se vestía tambien para lo que sería uno de los días mas importantes de su vida. A diferencia de la castaña con el chico en la habitación solo se encontraba, otro chico que lucia un tanto aburrido.

¿Malfoy te falta mucho? Mira que ya tengo hambre y todavia falta la ceremonia.- decia dando un bostezo el chico, que estaba sentado en una silla mirando como se arreglaba el lazo el rubio.

Mira Zabini, yo no te he dicho que te quedes aquí. Si lo haces es por que quieres así que si no vas a decir nada productivo mejor cierra la boca.- le dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba con mirada molesta atravez de el espejo en el cual se miraba.

Esta bien Malfoy, ya no seas tan malhumorado. Una cosa mas, ¿por que desidiste que tu smoking fuera blanco?- preguntó intrigado el chico de ojos razgados.

Por dos cosas, primero por que los Smoking de Potter, Weasly y el resto de los invitados de seguro seran negros y segundo por que se me da la real gana. ¿Por qué? ¿te afecta en algo eso?- preguntó el chico mientas arregalaba su platinada cabellera hacia atrás.

No, No me afecta pero calmate ya que parese como si la novia fueras tu.- dijo divertido el chico notando algo que jamas había visto, a Draco Malfoy un tanto nervioso.

Ya deja de fastidiar y dime si todo esta en su lugar Zabini.- dijo el chico mostrando su atuendo ya completo.

Si Draco te vez hermoso, es mas si por cosas de la vida te dejan plantado en el atar yo me caso contigo bombon.- le dijo en tono burlón y falsamente meloso el trigueño. Pero en realidad Draco se veia muy bien. Vestia un Smoking Blanco,y el lazo era de un gris claro que contrastaba con sus ojos, una bufanda larga caia por los hombros de el chico dandole un toque de elegancia unico, con su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

Eres un idiota lo sabías.- le dijo el rubio riendo de el comentario de su amigo.

Si, ya tu te has encargado de hacérmelo saber.- le respondió este. En ese momento se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de la habitación.

Pase- dijo el rubio aun con una sonrisa en su boca por el comentario de su compañero.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer de edad adulta, largo cabello rubio, el cual en ese momento llevaba recogido en una dona , tez extremadamente blanca, completamente porcelanica.Vestía un conjuto en su totalidad negro compuesto por una falda hasta la rodilla, una camisa de cuello alto y un "Blaizer". Llevaba un rostro serio y disgustado. Entró a la habitación con paso fuerte y decidido. Zabini se incomodó un poco con la presencia de la mujer.

Bueno yo los dejo para que conversen. Con su permiso Sra. Malfoy. Draco te espero abajo.- dijo Zabini saliendo de la habitación. Dejando solos a madre e hijo.

Vaya veo que todavía sigues con la misma idea, no has cambiado de parecer.- dijo mientras daba unos pasos y se sentaba delicadamente en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba Blaise y observaba a su hijo.

No madre no he cambiado de parecer ni pienso hacerlo.- dijo en tono molesto el rubio. Mientras se volteaba para mirar a su madre directo a los ojos.

Hijo has pensado bien todo lo que dirán, todo lo mal que hablaran de ti por casarte con una sangre sucia. Se supone que tu conservaras la pureza de la sangre en nuestro circulo, hijo.- le dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie un poco alterada ya sin poder ocultar su molestia.

Madre a mi no me importa lo que digan, lo que me importa es ser feliz una vez en mi vida.- le contestó el chico alterado también.

Que estas queriendo decir que nunca te dimos felicidad.- le recriminó Narcisa mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Madre , quien puede ser feliz, teniendo un padre que en vez de darte cariño te da miedo. Un padre que golpeaba a tu madre en tus narices y tu sin poder hacer nada. Vivir con la amenaza eterna de que se metieran en tu casa a atacarte por que no cumplió bien con una misión encomendada o de el ministerio de magia para llevarse todo y a todos por estar en el bando oscuro.- le dijo en tono fuerte Draco. La mujer lo miraba impresionada, impactada, no podía pronunciar palabra el chico continuo- Madre para mi la felicidad es Hermione Granger y si quizás no tenga la sangre pura pero es la mujer que amo, es inteligente y perfecta, ella tiene cosas que muchas sangre puras envidiarían . Yo no cometeré el error que cometieron ustedes de casarse sin amor. Yo me casaré hoy y amando a la mujer con quien me caso, lo quieras tu o no.- finalizó el chico mirando a su madre con el semblante inexpresivos como se había empeñado en mantener años.

Pero hijo...- intentó acercarse la rubia mujer.

No madre no vale la Pena que sigas discutiendo, sabes ya me tengo que ir. Hasta luego madre.- dijo el chico y salio de la habitación algo decepcionado pero decidido.

La puerta se cerró, Narcisa Malfoy se quedó helada por un momento todas las cosas que le acababa de decir su hijo le estaban calando hondo en su interior.Sentía sus palabras como puñales, los cuales se enterraban en su piel a sangre fría, ese era su sentimiento interno. Como había podido ser tan superficial y pensar en el que dirían los demás cuando era cierto, su hijo había pasado una infancia llena de temor y miedos. No pudo aguantar mas las lágrimas ,inundaron su porcelanico rostro. Por primera vez estaba pensando en la felicidad de su hijo, nunca había escuchado a Draco decir que amara nada. En serio esta chica tenia que ser especial para poder haber roto el hielo que tantos años su hijo se empeñó en construir. Ella no seria el impedimento para que su hijo fuera feliz, ya bastante lo había sido todos eso años. Se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y salió de la habitación del chico si pensaba ir a la boda esas fachas negras no eran las mejores. Pensó mientras caminaba directo a su propia habitación.

Ya Hermione se encaminaba a la carroza blanca que amablemente le había conseguido prestada Hagrid esta era tirada por cuatro hermosos unicornios y era guiada por el cemí gigante personalmente. Los demas llegarian atravez de un traslador que la castaña había preparado personalmente para la ocasión. Era un ramo de rosas blancas pero el traslador como tal era la base que era de color verde.

¡Por Merlín! Hermione te vez muy bella. No puedo creer que mi pequeña niña genio se vaya a casar hoy.- decía entre sollozos Hagrid mientras veía acercarse a la castaña con su ajuar de novia.

Gracias, Hagrid.- le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba y se ponía de puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de el cemí gigante. El abrió la puerta de el carruaje y la chica entró y tomó asiento.

Chicos los espero allá.- le dijo a todos sus amigos con una gran sonrisa antes de que Hagrid cerrara la puerta de la hermosa carrosa.

Si, cuando ya este Todo listo, tu papá te recogerá para comenzar con la ceremonia.- dijo la madre de la castaña.

Esta bien., hasta luego.- dijo y se cerró la puerta, Hagrid se sentó en la parte delantera de la carroza tomando las riendas de los unicornios dándoles la señal que era tiempo de partir.

Todos los presente se tomaron un momento para ver partir el carruaje, se veía esplendido tirado por los unicornios era un espectáculo precioso a la vista, pero mas importante aun era lo que llevaba adentro la chica con la cual tantos momentos especiales habían compartido se casaría ese día. Decidieron que era hora de partir así que todos se dirigieron al traslador y lo tomaron. Este los llevo a un hermoso jardín decorado por rosas blancas, muchas sillas ubicadas linealmente frente a un altar en el cual ya se encontraba un mago que portaba una túnica de gala blanca. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, muy fino pero a la vez con la sencillez característica de Hermione. Aunque se distinguía detalles verdes en parte de la decoración dejando ver la presencia de Draco en la boda. Se había llegado a un acuerdo en cuanto a todo lo relacionado con la decoración, con tan solo verla se podría descifrar quienes eran lo protagonistas de esta union un Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Ya habían muchos presente amigos de la pareja y familiares de Hermione. Los de Draco era de esperarse que no asistieran ya que ellos consideraban esa unión deshonrosa, cosa que a él no le importó. Aunque viejos amigos se encontraban allí tales como Crabbe,Goyle, Pucey entre otros ex alumnos. Ya estaba casi todo listo para comenzar la ceremonia. Ya se daban los últimos toques.

El carruaje arribo en los predios de el jardín, aunque alejado de donde sería la ceremonia cuando fuera a comenzar se movería mas adelante. La puerta de la carroza se abrió.

Herm, voy a verificar como va todo.- le informó su chofer de ese día.

Hagrid, cuando te enteres me avisas.- le dijo con una sonrisa y él asintió con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta. Hermione pensaba en lo feliz que era, no podía creer lo feliz que era se casaría con el hombre que amaba, tenía unos increíbles padres y unos inseparables amigos, un excelente trabajo como Auror ¿Qué mas podría pedirle a la vida?. Pero como siempre pasa los momentos felices tienen que tener su momento medio negro. En ese momento la puerta de el carruaje se abrió de sopetón, esto hizo que la castaña diera un leve grito de impresión.

Te asuste sangre sucia...jip...No fue mi intención.- dijo una mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta de el carruaje.

¿Parkinson que quieres?- preguntó fastidiada Hermione mientras bajaba de el carruaje depositando sus flores en el sillón y luego encarando a la pelinegra.

Que ¿qué quiero?...jip... ¿qué tu crees que yo quiero?...jip...estu..jip..pida .- le dijo mientras daba un paso tambaleante hacia delante la alta morena.

Mira tu estas ebria y para decir verdad no se, ni me interesa lo que quieres. Lo que si se es que quiero que te vayas en este instante.- le dijo en tono seguro la castaña ya que había notado a distancia el hedor a alcohol que emanaba de cada poro de la chica que a pesar de todo llevaba un mini vestido negro de gran escote en la parte delantera, su cabello corto suelto y una gran cantidad de provocador maquillaje en su rostro.

Mira sangre sucia tu no eres quien para decirme a mi una...jip... sangre limpia lo que tengo que hacer...jip...Yo quiero a Draco Malfoy para mi y lo conseguiré sea hoy o...jip..sea mañana y sabes por que...jip... por que cuando dejes de ser una novedad se empezará a dar cuentas de tus defectos y de la impureza de tu sangre...jip... y yo estaré ahí cuando eso ocurra- dijo la chica la chica a Hermione quien la miraba atónita.

Mira Parkinson en serio estas en un estado deplorable, das lastima yo te recomiendo que te vayas a tu casa y te tomes un baño para que te quites el hedor a alcohol que llevas encima.- le dijo la castaña haciendo caso omiso a las palabras dichas por la morena.

Por lo menos...jip...lo mío con un baño se quita...jip...pero la inmundicia de tu sangre no se saca con nada- le dijo riendose burlonamente la peligra a la castaña. Ese comentario hizo callar por un momento a Hermione pero cuando se disponía a contestar una tercera voz femenina interrumpió la conversación.

Vaya estado en el que se encuentra Srta. Parkinson.- dijo la voz de una rubia mujer que acababa de llegar a la escena de la discusión. Tanto Hermione como Pansy se quedaron sorprendidas con la presencia de la mujer.

Sra.Malfoy...jip... pero que Hermosa se ve...jip...que lastima que tenga usted que venir...jip... a presenciar como Draco se casa con esta inmunda...jip...- dijo mientras señalaba a Hermione que sentía que la furia y la indignación iban en aumento.

Pansy sabes no es de damas andar ebria por ahí, además si Draco escogió a Hermione sobre todas es por que vio algo especial en ella, algo que no vio en ninguna. Esa es su decisión, la cual tu al igual que todos deben respetar.- dijo la mujer arrastrando las palabras, esto hizo a la castaña recordar a su novio y de donde claramente había sacado la costumbre.

Pero Sra. Malfoy...jip... no le da vergüenza que su hijo vaya a casarse con una sangre sucia en vez de una sangre limpia como yo.- dijo mientras se señalaba ella misma y al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

Perdóname pero oportunidades y de sobra tuviste de conquistar a Draco estuvo siete años contigo en la misma casa, compartiendo sala común y nunca se interesó en ti. Y sabes que ya veo por que, mira lo bajo que has caído. Yo te recomiendo que te des un poco de valor personal y te vayas de aquí. No hagas mas el ridículo. Hoy lo quieras tu o no esta jovencita que está a mi lado se convertirá en la Sra. Malfoy por que así lo decidió mi hijo. Así que espero que lo entiendas y te vayas. – dijo la mujer en un tono frío y sin contemplaciones. La pelinegra no pudo decir nada su vergüenza no la dejó, simplemente se puso de pie y dando tumbos se alejó de el lugar.

Creo que debemos enviar a alguien a que la guíe hasta su hogar, en serio esta muy ebria.- dijo Hermione mientras miraba hacia la dirección que había tomado Pansy.

Si, yo buscaré a alguien. Pero antes tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa Hermione. No me he dado la oportunidad de conocerte cuando ya te juzgaba. Hoy mi hijo me dijo cosas que hicieron que abriera los ojos y viera en el error y la falsedad en la que vivía. En serio si él te escogió es por que eres digna de eso, él te adora y en este punto de mi vida lo que me importa es la felicidad de él, cosa que es tiempo que tenga. También tengo que agradecerte el que hayas hecho que él conociera lo que es el amor, que volvieras su corazón de hielo en uno trasparente y puro. En serio muchas gracias.- le dijo la rubia mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos a la castaña mientras la tomaba de las manos. Hermione estaba muy impactada las palabras que le había dicho Draco tenían que haber dicho muy profundas para haberla hecho cambiar de ese modo.

Yo amo a su hijo con toda mi alma señora. Eso lo demuestra lo diferentes que somos y que a pesar de todo estamos juntos. Yo lo que espero es que ahora que nos casemos eso no haga que usted se aleje de Draco, al contrario búsquelo ya que aunque él no lo demuestre yo se que le hace mucha falta el amor de su madre. Creo que es un gesto lindo el que haya venido hasta aquí, pero mas lindo aun es que le demuestre su apoyo a su hijo aceptando nuestro matrimonio a pesar de que difiera de el modo de pensar de él. Es cierto no tengo la sangre pura pero adoro a Draco y él me quiere. Y sabe que el Amor pesa mas que la sangre.- le dijo Hermione a su futura suegra que la miraba aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sabes ya se por que mi hijo te escogió eres un chica sincera, encantadora y segura de lo que tienes. Y claro que yo no seré un obstáculo para que ustedes se casen y mucho menos para que sean felices. Debo admitir que fui muy tonta y egoísta. – tomó un leve aliento para no seguir derramando lágrimas y continuo- Lo que me resta por decirte es gracias por salvar a mi hijo de las sombras en las que nosotros lo obligamos a vivir todo este tiempo- concluyó la rubia mujer mientras le daba un abrazo sincero el cual la castaña correspondió. Esto fue un simbolismo fue como cerrando un pacto invisible en el cual estas dos mujeres que tenían en común el amor por el mismo hombre decidían llevarse bien sin importar procedencias de sangre, si no los sentimientos de el alma.

Disculpen, Hermione cariño ya es hora.- dijo un hombre a espalda de las mujeres.

Gracias Papá. Papá ella es Narssisa Malfoy la madre de Draco.- le dijo presentando a la madre de Draco a su padre.

Un placer señora.- le dijo extendiendo la mano la cual ella tomó.

El gusto es mío Sr.Granger. Bueno si me disculpan yo me retiro para ir a mi lugar. Estas muy bonita Hermione, ¡Que todo salga bien!.- dijo mientras daba la vuelta elegantemente y se retiraba de el lugar con pasos inaudibles.

Gracias Señora Malfoy.- le dijo Hermione

Narcissa, llámame Narcissa. – le dijo la mujer volteándose levemente para mirar a la castaña antes de retirarse.

Gracias Narcissa.- le dijo la castaña dándole una gran sonrisa. La mujer respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego se retiró.

Mi amor entra a la carroza, Hagrid viene enseguida. Yo entraré contigo para ayudarte a bajar y entregarte.- le infórmo el padre de la castaña.

Mil gracias Papá.- le dijo la chica depositando un beso en la mejilla de su padre, luego ayudada por el volvió a entrar a la carroza y luego él se sentó a su lado.

Hagrid llegó rápidamente, movió la carroza hasta colocarla en el lugar de donde descendería la novia. Todo el mundo quedó impactado con la belleza de los unicornios. De pronto una música de campanas acompañadas de un violín comenzó a sonar. De la carroza bajó el padre de la castaña. En cuanto estuvo en suelo seguro le extendió la mano a su hija quien la tomó y con delicadeza fue bajando de la carroza. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para observar la belleza de la novia, pero sobre todo alguien mas que nadie quedo impactado. Draco Malfoy veía todo en primera fila, como protagonista de la historia. Pero a la vez lo veía como un espectador. El la veía acercarse con su bello vestido blanco, su cabello perfectamente recogido, las flores que delicadamente portaba y en su rostro reflejando felicidad y a la vez recato. Ella para él era perfecta, no entendía como había perdido tanto tiempo peliándose con ella si pudo pasarlo junto a ella. Ella era su complemento, su mitad restante, la mujer que hizo que él se redescubriera como ser humano, uno que siente y padece no como la roca que sentia ser. No podía creer que ella siendo tan bella, y tan única se quisiera casar con él en ese momento se sintió el hombre mas afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Por los pensamientos de ella pasaban miles de cosas, al estar agarrada de el brazo de su padre se sintió segura, como cuando dio sus primeros pasos al ser solo una pequeña niña, ese proceso se volvia a repetir era lo que hacia ahora dando sus primeros pasos a su nueva vida. Vida que formaría con el hombre que amaba, ella jamás pensó que las cosas serian así, que se terminaría enamorando del archienemigo de sus mejores amigos, pero los movimientos de el corazón son desconocidas para la razón, así que quien era ella para contradecirlo. Se sentía feliz de estar allí y que con ella estuvieran todos su seres mas queridos y la hacia sentirse aun mas feliz que la madre de el amor de su vida hubiera recapacitado y aceptado su amor. Caminaba segura, una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al verlo allí parado en el altar vestido de blanco y demostrando felicidad y a la vez nerviosismos en su semblante. Definitivamente que él era el indicado, de eso no había duda.

Al llegar al altar el guapo rubio se acerco hasta donde se encontraban padre e hija. El padre de la castaña le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y luego le cedió la mano de la castaña para que el rubio la tomara. Él extendió su brazo el cual la chica tomó ambos tenían una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Caminaron hasta pararse frente al mago que llevaría acabo los actos, ellos se miraban de frente tomados de las manos. El rubio parecía perderse en los ojos color miel de la castaña, lo mismo le pasaba a la chica en los mercurios de él. Así cada uno se hizo el juramento de amor, te amare en la buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separara. Luego de los juramentos, cada cual colocó un anillo en el dedo de el otro. La mano de la castaña temblaba un poco, el chico le dio una sonrisa tan cálida que la reconfortó. Luego de todo esto pasaron los testigos adelante para firmar el pergamino que hacía por escrito esta unión. Por ultimo era hora que los nuevos esposos se dieran su primer beso como matrimonio. Y así lo hicieron juntaron su labios en un cálido y hermoso beso. En ese momento todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a la pareja. El chico se le acercó a la castaña al oído y en un susurro le dijo: "Te vez hermosa amor" a lo que ella le respondió depositando un beso en sus labios. Todos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja los ´primeros fueron los padres de la castaña que se esmeraron en desearle lo mejor a su hija y a su nuevo yerno. Luego se acercaron los señores Weasly. Así muchas personas. Luego les tocó el turno a los padrinos y madrinas de la boda.

Hermione espero que todos les salga bien a ambos.- le dijo Ginny abrazando a la castaña y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla al rubio.

Amiga espero que la felicidad sea eterna entre ustedes.- le dijo Luna imitando el mismo movimiento que acababa de hacer su pelirroja amiga. Pero los que dudaron un poco al acercarse fueron las parejas de las chicas y mejores amigos de la castaña.

Bueno espero que seas feliz Hermione, sabes que te quiero mucho.- le dijo Harry mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga.

Si Herms espero que seas feliz, y espero que como tus padrinos nos confíes si tienes algún tipo de problema.- le dijo Ron mientras le daba una mirada con el rabillo del ojo al rubio que estaba al lado de la castaña.

Potter y Weasly no se preocupen que les puedo asegurar que Hermione estará bien con migo.- les dijo Draco al pelinegro y al pelirrojo.

Eso espero Malfoy.- le dijo Harry mientras le extendía la mano al rubio quien la tomódándole un apretón de manos.

Mas te vale Malfoy.- le dijo esta vez Ron en un tono algo molesto y amedrentador.

Esta bien Weasly, pero no te exasperes que te puede dar algo.- le dijo en tono algo burlón al pelirrojo pero increíblemente ambos chicos rieron y luego se dieron un apretón de manos también.

Luego de este suceso en el cual los amigos de la castaña y su ahora marido se podría decir que firmaron un acuerdo de paz invisible ellos siguieron saludando a los presentes.

Draco, hermano felicidades- dijo un chico de ojos razgados y tez oscura.

Blaize pensé que te habías ido con los elfo de la comida.- le dijo en tono sarcástico el rubio dándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

No ya comí lo que iba a comer. Hermione, debo decirte que te ves hermosa. Y que si alguna vez te molesté mientras estudiábamos fue por culpa de Malfoy. – le dijo el chico mientras señalaba acusadora mente al rubio, que lo miraba con cara de falso asombro.

Y tu tan obediente que lo hacías.- le dijo divertida la chica ante las ocurrencias del ex Slytherin.

Si, pero eso es pasado y quiero decirte que puedes confiar en mi y espero que me den un sobrinito pronto.- dijo el chico, ante esto Hermione río y a Draco lo atacó un repentino ataque de tos.

Bueno Zabini, nosotros tenemos otras personas que saludar si quieres ve y retoma tus sitio junto a la mesa de los entremeses- le dijo el rubio a Blaise.

Gracias Zabini y ya que te disculpaste de ahora en adelante no me acordaré de ti cuando haga pociones no mu buenas.- le dijo la chica.

¡Que amable!- dijo con cara de espanto el chico y la pareja río. – En serio felicidades.- dijo mientras le besaba la mano a la castaña y luego se retiró. La pareja siguió saludando. De pronto una mujer se les acercó con su porte fino y delicado.

Hijo, Te felicito. – le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le daba un fuerte abrazo, el cual él aunque un poco sorprendido correspondió con ímpetu.

Gracias Madre.- le respondió él.

Hijo sabes te mereces una disculpa, fui una egoísta y mas que nada ciega. No veía que sufrías, pensaba que con darte todo lo material eso compensaría todo lo demás, pero descubrí que no es así. Yo lo que espero es que ahora que te cásate puedas conseguir la felicidad que te ha faltado. Y creo que escogiste a la chica indicada para hacerlo. Te Amo y lo siento por todas las veces que no te lo dije antes.- completó la mujer con su ojos inundado de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Madre, todo te lo perdono.- dijo mientras madre e hijo se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo.

Hermione gracias.- le dijo la mujer mientras le daba un abrazo a su nueva nuera.

De nada.- le dijo la castaña que con ese gracias la mujer le reafirmó todo lo que habían hablado anteriormente.

Bueno madre nosotros nos tenemos que ir el viaje es algo largo.- le dijo el chico a su madre.

¿A dónde van hijo?- le preguntó curiosa la mujer.

Fue que a mi querida y amada esposa se le ocurrió la idea de pasar la luna de miel en las paradisíaca isla de Hawai y para hacerlo mas romántico decidió que el viaje fuera por medio muggle, por avión para ser exacto.- le informó el chico a su madre mientras miraba a Hermione que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Bueno chicos creo que es hora de partir su avión sale a las 6:00 y ya son las cuatro.- les informó Hagrid mientras acercaba la carroza, ya que el los llevaría hasta a un área cercana al aeropuerto.

Gracias Hagrid. Chicos nos vemos luego- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en las mejillas de sus amigos- Papá, mamá los quiero y a ustedes también Weaslys- le dijo mientras se despedía de sus padres y de toda la familia Weasly.- Hasta luego Narcisa – dijo por ultimo dándole una gran y sincera sonrisa a todos.

Draco se despidió de todos en general y con un beso en la mejilla de su madre. Luego abrió la puerta de la carroza y Hermione subió y luego él. Ambos echaron una ultima mirada a los presentes que se dependían agitando sus manos. La castaña miró hacia fuera y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Hermione ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el chico.

Si amor, lloro de felicidad.- le dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza de el pecho de el chico quien la abrazó con fuerza.- No sabes lo feliz que soy, es como un sueño. Es como imposible.- dijo mientras subía la mirada para ver directo a los ojos al rubio que la miraba sonriente.

¿Qué es tan imposible, Sra. Malfoy?- le preguntó en tono burlón el chico.

Primero que tu hayas sido mi alma gemela y aun mas que nos hayamos casado, con todos lo seres que amamos presentes. Lo que espero es que esta felicidad dure.-le dijo la chica mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de el chico.

Ya veras que así será.- le contestó él, mientras luego ambos se fundieron en un sincero beso de amor como haciendo esas ultimas palabras dichas por el chico una ley. Y así nuestra pareja fortificó esa unión, la unión que los hacia almas gemelas, seres espiritualmente iguales.

Aquí se supone que termine nuestro relato pero que es una historia sin un final concreto y sin saber que pasó con nuestros demás personajes así que lo que sigue es una pequeña vista al futuro en beneficio de la curiosidad humana que nos invade a todos y a cada uno de nosotros. Un año y catorce días después de esta unión llegó al mundo el retoño Malfoy una niña rubia, de ojos grises y muy bella, la cual años mas adelantes desarrollaría la inteligencia y la pureza de la madre, siendo así el orgullo de sus abuelos paternos y la adoración de su abuela materna. Meses después de la boda de Hermione y Draco, Ron y Harry decidieron seguirle los pasos a la castaña haciendo una boda en común casandose Ron y Luna y Harry y Ginny el mismo día en una ceremonia conjunta. Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en ser padres de las dos parejas ya que Ginny quedó embarazada 5 meses después de su matrimonio, tuvieron un par de gemelos varones los cuales salieron de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos esmeraldas para desgracia de los padres tuvieron mucha influencia en su crecimiento de cierta pareja de tíos gemelos, los cuales le enseñaron demasiadas cosas para el gusto de todos. Luna y Ron esperaron un poco mas y a los dos años de matrimonio dieron la noticia de el embarazo de la rubia quien a los nueve meses dío a luz a una pequeña rubia niña, con un genio muy fuerte esto gracias a sus genes paternos. Las familias vivieron en cordialidad y armonía demostrándose así que el amor predomina sobre todas las cosas, siendo este el sentimiento que mueve el mundo.Bueno mis queridos lectores lo que mes resta por decirles es que no pierdan la fé esto es lo ultimo que se pierde ya que la media naranja, tu alma gemela esta donde menos se espera solo hay que saber mirar bien, ya que quizás esta mas cerca de lo que se cree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tengo tantos sentimientos en mi alma al terminar esto. Me siento feliz por que al fin veo mi Fic terminado con un bonito final. Pero a la vez me apena pues por que me encantaba leer sus comentarios en cada capitulo. No saben lo agradecida que estoy de todos ustedes no me canso de decir gracias. Gracias por estar ahí y darme sus tan valiosos comentarios. Gracias por subir mi animo en mis momentos tristes, cada palabra suya me llegó al alma. Para nada me gustaría dejar de saber de ustedes, Si quieren me pueden añadir a sus contactos mi email es Como siempre digo este no es un Adios es un hasta pronto. Gracias, los quiero y los adoro un montón. Me gustaría agradecer a unos grandes amigos.

**Erol Haruka**- Mi amiga de el alma gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo. Eres una gran escritora y te tengo mucho aprecio. Sigue hacia delante siempre y nunca dejes de soñar e imaginar. Y gracias por pegarme la Sirius manía jaja eso te lo tengo que agradecer a ti jajaa. Besos y abrazos gigantes, mi amiga de el alma.

**Viktor Jos Krum**- Eres de los amigos que esta historia me permitió tener, por que si no hubiera sido por tus reviews nunca te hubiera conocido y a tus maravillosas historias. Gracias por apoyarme y espero que continues tus historias muy pronto por que son muy interesantes.Y no solo esas, no solo la que tienen que ver con Harry Potter muchas otras mas por que se que tienes un gran talento, gracias por compartir tus creciones con migo vales oro y espero tambien que tu sueño de publicar tu libro se te cumpla. Besos gigantisimos mi amigo.

**Xshp- **Gracias por tu gran apoyo. Siempre recibí un review tuyo en cada capitulo y eso vale muchisismo. Se que adoraste lo tierno de Draco en mi historia y no solo eso muchos detalles mas que siempre me lo hiciste saber muchas gracias realmente por eso. Espero que sigas otras de mis historias, fue un placer tenerte como lectora. Besos y mil gracias.

**Beautifly92- **Tu fuiste una fan de la historia incondicional por eso gracias. Me halagué mucho al saber que te había gustado tanto que querias buscarla hasta en goggles pocas veces uno tiene la oportunidad de tener lectora tan comprometidas, por eso y por tu apoyo incondicional gracias mil. Vales oro, besos y abrazos.

**Sucubos-**Gracias por tu gran apoyo y tus incontables reviews. Fueron una gran apoyo para mi como escritora. Mil gracias y besos.

Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a todos los que sacaron un poco de su tiempo para dejar sus reviews, saben cada vez que leía un review de ustedes el día se me alegraba. Se los quiero agradecer muchisisimo. Aquí menciono los nombres de esas personas que se tomaro esa molestia. Prometo enviarles un replay a cada uno de los reviews que reciba en este ultimo capitulo.

**Motoko**

**Mikiaome **

**Princesaartemisa**

**Miss-Mandy- Scarmander**

**Akane-Chan-Yuna **

**Luzbelita16 **

**OroMalfoy **

**Hija de la noche **

**Anna Granger 69 **

**Waterflai **

**Alexandra de Malfoy-**

**Lisky **

**Isis **

**Lilisa**

**Cocco**

**Alejandra1 **

**Mary**

**Kris Hart**

**Sonylee **

**Harrymaniatica- **

**Dannia **

**Rochelle Kuchiki**

**Motoko ichigo **

**Darkred sun**

**Alex Black Lupin**

**Damari**

**Galletta**

**Sheccid Malfoy **

**Wen Loony **

**Janet**

**Mindy **

**Danita**

**Maria**

**Alee**

**UnnurmalxD**

**Vero**

**Yira**

**Krissalis Potter**

**Anahia**

**Liebre shindo**

**Kopito´s**

**Lady issobelle **

**Hermiwg**

**Lily-Evans 17 **

**Naj**

**Herms16 **

**Minerva**

**Emily17HpFan.Loki y Ed.L.A**

**Gracias a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo disfruté crandola para todos ustedes. Mil besos y hasta luego. **


End file.
